Spellbound
by Clavel
Summary: Amy found a safe heaven in the Windam Palace, but with a great evil shadowing her every step she soon has to chose between Prince Alec, who has always been kind to her, and her brother, who unknowingly broght the evil to her life to begin with
1. Just a Girl

**SPELLBOUND**

**Chapter One: Just a Girl**

_**Amy**_

On my country there is this city that shines like silver at noon and glows like moonlight at night. Home to the Windam Palace and the Royal Family: Cloud City.

I've never seen such city. Growing up in a farm up in the Northwest end of the Valley, there were very little chances of ever knowing Cloud City by anything else than by reputation.

She said her name was Dionne, and she liked to travel. She was very beautiful with her long auburn hair and mulberry eyes. Outwardly she looked about eighteen, my brother's age, but when you looked into her eyes you could feel there was something else there… something old…

She came one day, draped on a black cape. I don't know how she convinced my brother to let her stay but she did. Ever since, Erik hasn't been himself since he met her. It confuses me…

I was picking wildflowers on a small hill nearby when the sky darkened suddenly, just before the sky had been blazing blue and cloudless, but now there was shadow on the sky and a thick mist appeared out of nowhere. I raced back to my house. I feared something I could not explain.

"Leave!" My brother was ordering Dionne as I came in.

She laughed, high and merry, "Come with me," She said.

"No, I can't leave Amy."

"Oh… sweet big brother, looking out for his little sister…" the she said some words that I couldn't understand and my big strong brother crumpled in the ground. I could, I could see his face, Erik was in such pain he couldn't even scream. "You will come with me, by means fair our foul, I don't care."

"NO!" I yelled. Silly me, I thought I could oppose her. I tried to hit her but she caught my arm and twisted it painfully behind my back.

"Stupid girl!" Dionne said, her perfect beautiful face was contorted with scorn, but then she smiled and looked ten times prettier than ever. "See what happens when my pets go naughty?" She asked softly and made me look at my brother's unconscious form. "Now… what shall I do with you? I could keep you my pet as well… or I could sell you to the best bidder… aren't you the most beautiful girl of your little village?" Dionne's voice was soft and sweet, like poisoned honey.

She pulled me so I would look at her and caught my chin in a painful grip. She looked straight into my grey eyes. "You really are very pretty." She said dispassionately. "I can't have that." She declared.

A moment later I was lying on the ground there was blood all over my face, plastering my hair to my scalp. The left side of my face hurt as if it were on fire. It was such agony that I couldn't breathe.

"How pretty you are now?" Dionne asked. "Goodbye, little sister. Don't worry; your brother won't miss you."

"NO!" I wheezed past my pain. "Don't go!"

Dionne laughed and with a swirl of her cape she and my brother were both gone.

I don't know how long I laid there on the cold ground, my blood dripping.

Then I saw her, the Lady of the Forest… white blond hair, alabaster skin, a star-shaped silver mark on the forehead, and amethyst eyes.

"Be brave…" She said in this otherworldly voice that I'll never forget. "This is the beginning of your tale… be brave…. Strong… be…"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Two years later…._

I was cold and hot at the same time. Starving too. I couldn't remember when was the last time I has eaten something or slept without waking up time and again with violent coughing.

I was desperate.

That's why I left my bolt hole in the Romney Forest and ventured to Cloud City. At first, I stayed in the outskirts, trying to find food wherever I could but as winter turned cruel; I had to go deeper into the city.

One night I was freezing out so I sneaked into the palace's stables, I knew by experience that hay could be warm to sleep in… far warmer than the street at least. I was dozing off in the hay when I heard male voices.

"_Last time I let you talk me into riding with this cold."_

"_Don't be a wuss, Gerry." _

"_What's that?"_

"_What's what?"_

"_That. I think is a girl."_

I heard footsteps coming closer. _"I have never seen her before… she's shivering."_

"_What do we do?"_

"_Let's take her inside. I'm sure Mrs. Rose will know what to do with her. I think she's sick."_

"_What if what she has is contagious?"_

"_Don't be a wuss. Help me move her."_

"_What's that on her face?"_

I slipped completely out of consciousness after that.

Next time I woke was because I was soaking wet. I began to cough again.

"Hurry up with the hot water!" A woman was yelling. "Don't worry; we'll have you clean in a second." She told me.

I looked up at her helplessly. I tried to speak, but my voice came out in a broken whisper… it had been so long since I had used my voice. "Wh-at?"

"Oh, you speak! Good, good." She said and poured more water over me. "I'm Rose, the housekeeper if you will. Alec and Gerry found you in the stables and brought you in. We already sent for the doctor. I'm sure you'll be fine in no time. Now be good and stay quiet while I clean you up."

She went on talking. It was so nice to hear someone's voice again so I let her do whatever she wanted. Mrs. Rose washed my hair and, after many buckets of water, I could see my skin again instead of coat after coat of dirt.

I had rarely bathed in the two years since my brother disappeared. After he was gone and people began to guess what had happened to him and who that Dionne woman was, the other villagers of my small village turned their back on me. I had been living in the forest ever since, without human contact.

I was given a big nightgown and Mrs. Rose and another young woman about my age began to try to comb my hair but they gave up.

"I think we are going to have to cut it." Mrs. Rose said.

My hand flew to my face. If they cut my hair, the scar that ran from my temple and though my left cheek would be in plain view…

Mrs. Rose looked at me with compassion. "We won't cut it too short."

"Thank You." I said and stayed very still until they were done. They cut my hair slightly below my chin. The scar was more or less hidden beneath the mousy brown curls.

I coughed a little. The hot water had taken the chill of my bones for a while but my coughs were as violent as ever. "The doctor will be here any minute. Why don't you tell us about yourself while we wait?"

"Er… yes. My name is…"

"Did I miss something?" A woman asked.

"Not at all, milady." Mrs. Rose said.

"Good. I'm Kaze. My son found you in our stables." She explained. "Could you tell us who you are?"

"Oh… well, my name is Amy. I'm from a village in the north… my family…" What could I say? "I got no real family to speak of. I've been fending for myself for a while now, living in the forest. I was cold, that's why I came into the city."

"You did well, Amy." Lady Kaze said. "The forest is no place of a girl. Believe me, I know." She said turning her head to the side. "Do you have a place to go once you're well?"

"Back into the forest, I guess." I answered.

Mrs. Rose and Lady Kaze looked at each other. "Would you like to stay here in the Palace?" Mrs. Rose asked. "We are always looking for more hands to help around her?"

"You'll have a salary and food and a place to stay. You'll be safe here." Lady Kaze told me, she was looking at me intently, and I had the sensation that she saw more than what she let on. When I didn't answer she just smiled. "Think about it, you don't have to answer right now. In any case, you're welcome to stay until you're healthy."

"You're very kind, my lady." I answered.

Steady food and a safe roof over my head… it sounded so tempting…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

End of Chapter ONE

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notes:

Okay, this is the big finale to the Cloud City trilogy. No real need to read the other stories to understand this one but some small moments are specially written for those who read Love & Magic and Wind Warriors.

Thanks to DREA (TortugaPoet) for giving me the title Spellbound! Me loves it!. And to Courtney who read if first and made those GORGEOUS Beauty and the Beast piccys. They were so cool!

And thanks so much to anyone who comes and read these.

Stay toon, next chapter will soon be up!

I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AND TAG ALONG FOR THE RIDE

**LOVE & KISSES & BEST WISHES**

_**Clavie**_


	2. A Dog Named Frog

**SPELLBOUND**

**Chapter II: A Dog Named Frog**

_**Alec**_

"Alec **it's** really important that you listen to me now" My father, King Christopher Windam said as he walked **through the **Palace's gardens with me and my dog Frog. Yes, Frog. Don't ask.

"I'm listening, dad." I answered as I threw a stick for Frog to catch.

"No, you're not **Y**ou're playing with your dammed dog."

"Alright," I said, throwing the stick far away down the path. "What is it?"

"You do recall I've been telling you that you mother and I have plans to leave this weekend."

"Yes, you told me at least three times already. I assume the Knights Council will stay as temporary government?"

"You assume wrongly. You will stay in charge of the government."

"Me? You must be joking." I said, looking at him. He was completely serious. "You're joking right?"

"No."

"But Dad!"

"Alexander, you're the crown prince. Sooner or later I'll have to step down the throne and I rather do it sooner so I can have and enjoy time with my wife and the grandchildren you ought to be providing for me soon enough. You're the crown prince and it's time you start behaving like one. I never wanted to make your life all about duty; I wanted you to have happiness and a normal life. Kaze and I wanted Cherith and you to be happy. But, **G**od forgive me, I think I gave you too much freedom. You need to understand your heritage and the weight that will befall you when the time for me to abdicate comes."

"Dad, I know my heritage." I answered. "And I know of my responsibilities."

"And I want to believe you, Alec. This is your chance to prove it."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Amy**_

"I think you're out of danger, dear." The doctor, an elder man told me as he exanimate me as he had done daily for the past two weeks. "Just continue to take the medicine for a couple of weeks more so you don't get sick again."

"Thank you, doctor." I said quietly.

"I'll walk you out," Mrs. Rose said and they left, leaving me with Lady Kaze.

"So, have you made your decision? About staying? I assure you you'll be safe here."

"I would like to stay." I answered, because it was true. I liked it here at the Windam Palace. "I've been talking to Mrs. Rose about getting a job in the kitchen with her. I like to cook."

"I'm glad." She said, tilting her head to the side. Though outwardly she was averagely pretty with her mahogany hair and sparkling blue eyes, she was the kind of woman whose gestures made her truly pretty, like how she was always smiling at everyone and that kind of thing. "My husband and I are leaving this weekend," she told me. "He wants to take a trip. But my son and daughter are staying. I'm going to introduce you to Cherith before I leave. If you need anything ask her, or Alec. I'm sure they'll be glad to help you."

"That's very kind of you, my lady." I said shyly. And I dared to ask something, I was staying so I needed to know. "If you don't mind that I ask… can you tell me why **you are** helping me? I know is not my right to ask and…"

She grinned. "It's understandable that you want to ask." She said and sat down on the bed. "I might not look like it now but when I was your age I ran away from my family. I know what **it's** like to have to depend on strangers. I want to help you because once I wasn't much different from you. I had no place to go. And if people at this very same place hadn't been good to me, I don't know where I would be right now. Please, feel free to make this your home."

"You're too kind, my lady." I said, covering my face, her words had brought tears to my eyes.

"Oh dear, I hadn't meant to make you cry." She said offering me a handkerchief. I dabbed my eyes. "Well now, come along. We need to find you some clothes and I really want you to meet Cherith."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Cherith**_

Okay, I knew Chris hadn't taken too well the news of his appointment as Prince Regent while our parents were going to be gone. So I probably shouldn't have bugged him right then. But he was my brother, so I had all the right in the world to bug him whenever I wanted.

"Big-Bro-Ther!" I called out in a sing song voice when I saw him pacing around in the garden's maze.

He **was **startled. I ran up to him. "Dammit, Cherith, don't do that."

I grinned. "I'm sorry."

"Where have you been all day, anyway?"

"Oh, with Mom. You know that girl you found in the stables a couple of weeks back? She's staying here. Mom got her a job in the kitchens. Her name is Amy and she's really nice. I like her."

"Oh, good." He said distractedly, he probably had already forgotten about Amy. He's dumb that way. Lucky for him that he's cute – Or that's what I hear from the other ladies in the court, what do I know, he looks a lot like my dad – otherwise he'll be lost.

"Daddy says you didn't take well the news of him and Mom leaving."

"I don't mind that they are going away, I mind that it's going to mess up my free time."

"What you were planning to do with you free time, anyway? It's the dead of the winter. There's nothing to do here for another two months at least."

"What do you know?" He asked irritated. "Run along now, go play with your dolls or something."

"Alec, I'm eighteen, I don't play with dolls anymore…" he arched one of his dark brows… "Okay, I still play, but not much!"

He smiled. "Run along, Cherry-pie. I need some time to think, okay?"

"Okay." I said and turned to leave, but then thought on something and went to kiss his cheek. "I know you're going to do a great job filling in for Dad. We all think so, Alec. We got faith on you."

"Thanks." He said and meant it.

And I ran off. Since Amy wasn't still on duty, maybe she would accept to play with me to whatever.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Amy**_

I was adjusting to my work just fine.

Cheirth – I had attempted to use her proper title but she corrected me each time I called her 'Lady' or 'Your highness' that I just gave up – had showed me around the Palace and Mrs. Rose had given me light tasks so I wouldn't overexert myself at first.

I was given a small room on the third floor of the palace and three dresses to wear daily, and a pretty green one to wear to church. Everyone was being extra-nice with me. Cherith had even offered to make a glamour spell to cover the scar over my face, but I wouldn't let her. It was something I had learned to live with… and I had already had enough experiences with Magic. Even good intentioned magic like hers scared me.

A week into the job, I had finished my chores early – mostly it was fetch whatever the cook wanted and help to chop vegetables and the like – and Mrs. Rose sent me upstairs. Dulcie -a young housemaid I had been making friends with- had gotten sick and I offered to help cover up her chores.

So I went to the fifth floor – where the rooms of the royal family and other important people were – to clean up the king's study, which was usually Dulcie's work.

I opened the door of the study, just to be pounced on by a big, chocolate-coloured dog. The dog knocked me over and was eagerly licking my ears as I tried to breathe.

"Frog!" A deep, masculine voice called and the dog got off me. And my perfect view of the ceiling was replaced by a masculine face. He had dark hair, very dark; and tanned skin, his lips were smiling and his eyes were of a darkish colour I had never seen before, like a mixture of grey and purple. "Are you alright?"

"Uh?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Alec**_

I had been going to council meetings with my father since I was about three. I had been in such meetings without my father in the past. I had never presided one and it was nerve raking.

I felt like everyone was looking at me, hanging on my every word and… waiting for me to make a mistake.

I didn't know how my father did this on a regular basis… and how I was supposed to do it for the next couple of months. Once I got out of the meeting I decided to go up to my father's study on the fifth floor… who knew, maybe some of his capability would rub on me or something.

As always, Frog was right with me, following me around all day.

I sat down behind my father's desk, I had a report to read on the agricultural production of the northern regions of the valley, but I was really just doodling on a sheet of paper, Frog lying in front of the fire.

He got up suddenly, mere moments before the door swung open.

Always excited at the prospect of more people to lick, he pounced over the unfortunate visitor. It was a girl, by the looks of her, a house maid. The poor girl got knocked over by 80 pounds of enthusiastic dog.

"Frog!" I called and he retreated at once. I leaned down over the girl. "Are you alright?"

"Uh?"

I helped her up. "I'm sorry about Frog; he just gets very excited when he sees people."

"Frog?" She asked dazedly.

"My dog." I said. Frog padded to me, his head down, knowing he shouldn't have pounced. I petted him to make him feel better. He whined and trusted his muzzle into the girl's palm – which lay limp by her side.

She smiled and petted him as well, to which Frog answered with a happy bark.

"You must be new here, I don't remember you."

"I've been working here for a week or so. Dulcie is sick so I came her to fill up for her but I'll go if you wish, sir."

"No, no, that's fine. What's your name?"

"Amy."

"Amy… Amy…" That sounded familiar. "Oh, yes, Gerry and I found you in the stables weeks ago, right?" She nodded. "I'm Alec, by the way."

"Oh! I never got a chance to thank you!" she said. "For finding me and letting me stay, I mean. I know most people would have just kicked me out."

"It was just the decent thing to do. Think nothing of it, Amy."

"Still, thank you very much." She said.

I nodded embarrassed. There was a small silence, a little awkward.

Frog whined. And began to sniff around the pockets of the apron Amy was wearing. "Smart boy." She said and dug out a cookie and feed it to him. "Frog." She smiled. "It's unusual."

"I know. See, when I was about four, I found this frog in the river and I brought it here to the palace and kept it for about two or three years. One day my mother 'accidentally' set him free. And to make it up to me she got me a dog. But what I really wanted was my frog back, so I named him Frog and it has worked just fine since then."

She laughed and as she did so I caught a glimpse of a long scar over the left side of her face. I chose not to comment. Instead I kept drawing her into conversation. At first she was shy, but I wouldn't let her off the hook, it was so easy to talk to her, and far more entertaining than doodling avoiding the pending work.

In an odd way, I think we became friends that day.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

End of Chapter Two

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notes!

Thanks so much to everyone that has been reading this!

**YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOR EVER AND EVER! **

WINNIE FORRESTER I'll LOVE YOU TILL THE DAY I—

Sorry, I had a Lind's moment there.

**Squishys to Starry for taking the time to proof read ) **

**Joank**: Thanks. I'll try to update soon!

**Katty**: --Huggies- Me hearts u

**Connie**: Thankies –Huggies—

**Helen**: Amy will lighten up… )

**Rowenhood**: Okay, what happened was that when I started to write Fairy-tale-like stories, I didn't know where to put them, so I put them on FFN, even when they aren't based on specific stories. That's why I'm doing the double posting. Thanks so much to reading

**Pink-Raven:** Thanks so much! You're so sweet! Thanks so much for reading!

**Masked Dragonfly 0926:** I know what's like to have tons of hw, so good luck to you with that. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Hoolihoopgrl131**: Thanks. I'm updating at soon as I can!

I'il bling bling: Thanks! Peace!

**EreshkigalGirl**: Hugs! Thanks I'll work on it. Thanks for pointing it out, I'm still trying to better my English, sometimes the Spanish grammar gets in my brain – Spanish being the first language and all. Thanks so much for reading.

**Brat**: Thanks so much! Everyone loves the "Hot Kisssss" by the way!

**Starry**: Lovey! You're a darling and deserve tons of hugs and candy and hot kisses :wink, wink:

Okay, I asked if it's true we can't answer individually on the author notes. I've not gotten an answer so I'm doing it meanwhile. Love you all so much!

Oh, and before I forget. Alec's eyes are just like Chris' I never got around describing them in Love & Magic. See, Rafer (Wind Warriors) had dark grey eyes, and when he married Merle – who has part fairy and with purple eyes- their eye color mixed. Their first born had grey-purple eyes, just as each ruler of the Windam family has had ever since.

It's like their trademark.

Anyway, this is a very long note.

Any questions or commentaries… please let me know. I'll try to answer.

Luv you all!

Clavie


	3. Friends & Games

**SPELLBOUND**

**Chapter Three: Friends and Games**

_**Amy**_

Even with Lady Kaze away, the Windam Palace ran like clockwork. I made a place for myself in the kitchen as a helper of the head-baker. And when my chores were done early, I usually helped Dulcie to clean in the fifth floor.

At first people had been a little weary of me. How I had showed up out of nowhere. I didn't blame them. I just tried to show I was harmless and that I wanted to belong to the household. In time they all warmed to me. They even stopped looking at my scar all the time.

"Hey, Amy." I heard Prince, no, Alec call when I was carrying some linens down the hall one afternoon I was helping Dulcie.

"Oh, hello." I said, still a little bit shy.

"I haven't seen you up here in a while. I was beginning to think you had gone sick again." He said, Frog was right at his side as usual and when he stopped in front of me, Frog began to circle me, sniffing my skirts. I must have smelled like Apple Pie which I had been baking half and hour earlier.

"No. Not at all, just busy downstairs. That's where I really work, in the kitchens. I'm officially the baker's helper."

"That's… good?"

I laughed at his hesitant tone. "Yes, it's good. I think people here are beginning to accept me. Which is more I could have ever hoped for."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you're being accepted. Don't doubt to tell me if someone is not good to you." Alec said as if he meant it. Like he wouldn't mind if I took up his time to complain about my daily life… He was a kind man, I was beginning to realize.

"And how have you been?" I asked.

"Same old. Lots of work though, mostly supervision, you know, making sure the people in the Village have enough supplies of food and wood for the winter, the coldest is about to begin. Which reminds me… Cherry wanted me to ask you, we are going to this pool in the river this Saturday; it always freezes over during the winter, by now it should be hard enough to skate on it. Cherry wants you to come. If you can of course."

"I… I don't think that's very appropriate…"

"Never mind that! We aren't formal at all in the Windam Palace. I mean, sure, some people are still very strict about society conventions, but Cherry and I never have to mind about that. We can do whatever we want, Dad says, as long as we don't hurt anything or anyone."

"Still… I-"

"Come on, Cherry would really like that you came."

"But…"

"Say yes."

"Amy!" I heard Dulcie call from a guest room down the hall. "Do you need help?"

"I'm okay!" I called back. "I have to go," I said to Alec.

"But, are you coming?"

"I don't know."

"Just say yes." I began to walk. "Humor me!" He said walking after me. "C'mon…"

I nodded. "Okay."

He began to walk backwards, towards the study where I had first met him a week ago. "I'll let you keep with your work, we'll talk later about the specifics." He said, turned and left with Frog running beside him.

I entered the guest room Dulcie was cleaning. "Did you lose your way?" She asked concerned.

"No, just got delayed on the way."

Dulcie smiled, her hair as fair as my own was dark fell over her face as she shook her head. "You got many secrets, don't you?"

I smiled. It felt so good to have a friend. "Just one." I answered. I never lied more than what was necessary. "But it's a big one."

"Secrets are like dust balls," She mussed. "The get bigger with time."

I didn't know what to answer tot hat, so I just smiled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Cherith**_

It was a clear, cold winter morning.

Just the kind I liked best.

Callie, Gerry, Alec-the-dumb and I were waiting for Amy to finish her morning chores.

Callie and Gerry were Alec's best friends. They had served in the Palace's Guard – just as Alec had – since they were sixteen, and they had been made into knights just six months ago. Officially, Callie was the first woman to serve in the Guard since my Great-great-(inset many Greats here)-great-grandmother Merle, ages ago. But off the record, my mom had served for a while before she married my dad.

After that my dad modified the rule that say women weren't allowed in the guard without the King's special license. Now women could apply freely and become members of the Guard if they were deemed worthy of the spot, just like men.

Which I thought was rather cool of my dad.

But what can I say, I love my daddy.

Anyway... We were waiting for Amy.

"Why are we doing this again?" Gerry asked.

"Because, I like Amy and we want her to feel welcome." I answered automatically.

"Okay, I get that, but –and I mean no offence- she's a servant, you shouldn't be worrying about servants." He said to me and then looked at Alec. "Neither of you."

"Shut up, Gerry." Callie said annoyed with him. "And be nice to her." She added.

"Am I ever anything but?" He said all seriousness. Callie laughed in his face.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Amy said, running down the front entrance of the Palace. "I'm so sorry."

"That's okay, we haven't been waiting all that much." I said. "Let me introduce you to everyone. That's Callie and the dumb over there is Gerry. You know Alec, and Frog."

Frog ran up to Amy, sitting in front of her and sniffing her pocket. Amy pulled a cookie out of her pocket and gave it to Frog. No wonder Frog liked her.

We set out to the river. Callie was walking with me and Amy, while Gerry walked next to Alec. Supposedly they weren't on duty, but once a guard always a guard and Alec and I were prince and princess and... Well, you know. Callie and Gerry both had that kind of 'thing' in which they appeared to be all calm and relaxed but then, at the same time, they were in attention, looking out for whatever treats maybe be lurking around.

Once in the Forest they were more relaxed. The Forest protected it's own. Especially Jadzia's Forest – where we were. Mom knew Jadzia well, they were friends. She had always been present in Alec's and mine lives, she taught us how to use and control our magic, just like she had taught our parents.

I handled Amy a pair of skates she may use. She had told me she didn't have skates nor that she knew how to skate, so I had offered to teach her.

Well, I was attempting to teach her. Alec kept interrupting every so often yelling things like "Be careful!" "Stay near the edge!" "Do not get in the way where we are racing!" "Don't go so fast."

"He's so annoying." I complained and Amy smiled sympathetic. "I'm sorry he's being so 'protective' – that's what he calls it – it's dammed stupid of him... but..."

"That's okay. I know. I had a big brother too."

"You did?" I asked curious.

"Yes. He was two years older than me."

"Was? Is he..."

"Dead? I don't know. All I know is that he's gone." She answered, her eyes clouded by a great sadness. She smiled, tried to at least but all she managed was that pained quirk of lips that comes when someone tries to smile when what they really want to do is cry. "Can we not talk about it," She said so softly I almost didn't hear. "Please?"

"Sure." I answered, attempting cheerfulness.

That's me. Cherry-cheerful.

"So… what do you think of the weather?" I asked. And that earned me a true grin.

"Why, the weather is lovely." Amy answered.

"What's that?" Gerry called suddenly as he rushed to Alec's side and Callie rushed to mine, knocking Amy to the ground in the process.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Alec**_

Alright, it was uncomfortable having Gerry practically on top of me. I mean, he's my best friend and I would do just about anything for him but I didn't particularly fancy having his considerable weight crushing my lungs.

"Oh, Callie! Let go. It's just Jadzia!" I heard Cherith complain.

Jadzia laughed. Funny how unicorn's gestures sound almost human. "That's an interesting position." She said mirthfully as she walked over to us. She looked like a horse, slender and purely white. It was one of the most beautiful creatures of our world.

Both Gerry and Callie gained their feet. Amy sprang back up puffing indignant. "That was unnecessary." She said and skated away from Callie and towards Jadzia. "But it's nice to see you, Jadzia, as always."

"You're kind, Cherith," Jadzia answered in her serene way.

I noticed that Amy was struggling to get back to her feet so I skated over her and helped her up. She was gasping for air. "Got. Wind. Knock. Out."

"Who do you have there, Alec?" Jadzia called amused as I helped Amy to slide along towards Jadzia and Cherith.

Next to me I felt Amy tense. Jadzia had done it to me often enough, I knew that Jadzia was speaking directly into Amy's mind. "Don't do that, Jadzia." I said, not that there was anything I could do to stop her; Jadzia's powers were far bigger than my own.

"I apologize." Jadzia said and I felt Amy sag slightly next to me. I slid my arm around her to keep her upright.

"I'm not feeling so good." Amy said quietly.

"Better take her back home." Jadzia said.

I nodded. "Gerry and Callie say if you want." I said. "I'm taking Amy back."

Callie and Gerry didn't look as if they wanted to let me go without escort but they couldn't leave Cherith alone either and if they split it was going to be so obvious that my parents had sic them on me and I was going to start ditching on them.

"Frog, come." I called for my dog. "Nice to see you Jadzia. Cherry, don't stay in the cold so long."

"Yep." Cherry said.

I took Amy's hand and began to walk back to the Palace. She went without protest, for a moment it seemed to me she was completely lost.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

End of chapter Three.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notes:

Thanks so much for sticking with me and this story. I'm so sorry for the delay. This chappie is a bit of a filler, I know but fillers are needed. Next chapter you'll find out what Jadzia told Amy when she was 'talking' mind to mind with her.

Thanks so much for reading!

Katty::Clings to Katty: Thanks lovey!

Bratise: Me loves you, pookie! Hehehe, okay. Thanks so much for reading. I just thought that Alec was such a cute baby arguing with Christ that frogs were called green :P So I wanted to bring the Frog back into the piccy.

Connie: I think Chris is ubber hot too. I love him so much... he's one hot daddy. Hehehe. Thanks so much.

EreshkigalGirl: Heheh, I know. Spanish is hard :p And it knd of gets stuck in your head. But I'm trying my best )

Rosina: Well, Merle and Rafer were great-great-great-great grandparents of Chris'. Chris talks of them during Love and Magic, telling a little of their story -which is later told in Wind Warriors. That's how they are related.

li'l bling bling: Thanks! You're very kind )

Nurin: There will be a little bit of fluff before bad things start to happen ) I'll try to put a little of it in the next chapter... because what's a story if it isn't a bit fluffy? Thanks!

hoolihoopgrl13: Funny, I've always liked the name Amy, but never used it for one reason or another and when I was writting the first draft it just seemed to fit. Alec & Amy. Besides It means "Beloved" and I kind of like that (I've used names that mean 'beloved' before, like Zane (Don't Say You Love Me) and Aimee in... I think it was Wind Warriors). Thanks!

Drea: You red bottomed minx you! Heheh. Alec is really carefree because that's how he was raised. He knows of his responsabilities and all but he just isn't ready to grow up just yet - or he thinks. But he's a good guy and does loves his people and wants to be a good king... some day. And about the Lady of the Forest, I must say that I got no comments! Heheh but wait to see what Amy says next chapter ;) About her little 'talk' with Jadzia.

Masked Dragonfly 0926: Thanks so much! You made me blush! You're very kind. Love & Magic has a very special place in my heart, and I'm very glad you like it! I'm going to work hard to get this story going. It's a little weird know, because the characters are just getting to know each other. But I promise there will be good stuff in the future. Thanks so much!

Maggie: I dunno why they all got kids. It just kind of happened... it's a funny thing that. I just tend to see the couples as families and being mexican and all for me a family has to have kids. Thanks so much for reading!

Love you all so much! You ROCK MY SOCKS!

Love & Kisses & Best Wishes.

Clavie, on Cloud No. 9


	4. The voice within

**SPELLBOUND**

**Chapter FOUR: _The Voice Within_**

_**Amy**_

Alec's hand was holding mine tightly as he pulled me through the forest deftly and quietly. He seemed to know the forest like the back of his hand. I barely register this but I was grateful for his guidance. I swayed a little and he put his arm around me, keeping me steady.

I walked as if blind even when it was mind afternoon and the winter sun was shinning on a clear blue-white sky.

I couldn't think clearly…

Jadzia's voice kept going through my head. She had the same voice as the white lady I had seen the day I had lost my brother and gained the scar on my face… that voice urging me to hold on… to be strong.

When she, Jadzia, intruded my thoughts I didn't even think on opposing her. I felt as if she were an old friend, the white lady, Lady of the Forest who on my darkest hour held my hand and saw me through the longest night of my life, and the vanished at dawn.

Jadzia spoke to me softly, vaguely mocking at the folly of the human kin. But it wasn't mean, it wasn't cruel in anyway. She was gentle with her questioning.

"_Amy, I see you're well," She said. "It's good. You've been brave and true. But your second trial will soon come. I ask you again to be strong. Have no fear, child, I'm with you."_

She withdrawals from my mind as if she had never been there. A warm glow that had spread through me began to fade, but it still tingled around my heart. I would hold to that.

Unicorns knew things. Saw things. She told me, warned me. I ought to be alert.

Just when I was beginning to feel like home again, I just might have to leave… but I didn't want to.

* * *

_**Alec**_

Once ridded of our skates, I made my way through the forest holding Amy's hand to guide her –only to guide her… well, okay; it also felt good to hold her hand, so what? - I felt her sway and promptly put my arm around her to keep her steady.

Neither of us spoke.

She seemed lost in thought, and I didn't push. One of us, at least, needed to be in full alert and clearly that wasn't Amy. But in the back of my head I was intrigued. Jadzia usually didn't take interest in humans, unless they had magic or something really special about them. I knew Amy didn't have magic. Cherith had told me once that Amy totally freaked when she saw her – Cherith – do small magic (like fixing broken pottery or the like).

So I guess Jadzia thinks Amy is special somehow. And for me the question isn't really 'if' she's special, but 'how'. I know she's kind, I mean, Frog took to her right away, and he's very – very, very- selective about the people he likes. So Amy is a good person. And her eyes are very pretty, they are brown, with centers as black as coal, but the outer rim of her irises is of a deep green…

My father always says that the first thing he noticed about my mom were her eyes…

Why did I just think that?

Anyway… what was I thinking about?

I guess it doesn't matter.

"I had never been to this forest before." Amy said suddenly as we kept walking.

"Really?" I said just to make conversation as I gained back my train of thought.

"Yes. I grew up far up north. I know the Romney Forest well enough, though. I lived there for the past two years before you found me."

"Why were you in the forest anyway?" I couldn't help to ask.

"I had no other place to go. My parents' were gone… and I had no other family to turn to, so I just walked into the forest knowing I would be well there."

"Were you? Well. I mean. In the Forest."

We stopped. She looked up at me for what seemed the longest while, without blinking. "It was good enough. In the summer and spring it was almost okay. Except when it showered or it grew too hot. By fall it was a little harder because food began to scarce. Winter was right out miserable. I was hungry most of the time… but at least I was safe."

I held still as she spoke.

I didn't know I was clenching my jaw until I tried to speak. I did not like the idea of Amy hungry or scared of cold… or anything bad. And the way she had said _'I was safe'_ let me know she knew good and well what was like to be in real danger.

My blood was boiling hot. Which was odd since I was usually so slow to anger… but I couldn't help it.

I changed subjects before I began to do something stupid.

"There's this clearance in the Romney Forest my father takes us to every year, right before the King's Festival in town. It's our family tradition, if you will. I love that forest. Did you know that some 300 years ago .in the day of my ancestors Merle and Rafer Windam. It was said that Romney Forest was haunted?"

"No, I didn't know that!"

"Oh, yes…. It's quite a well know story among the elders of the city…" I said and I began to retell childhood tales I had heard but never shared with anyone, out of fear of being called fantasy-lover. But somehow I knew Amy would understand.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Amy**_

"Will you be okay?" Alec asked as we parted our ways at the stairs of the second floor He had excused me from my afternoon chores and told me to go to bed. "I've had Jadzia butting in my thoughts, I know it's tiresome."

"I'll be okay."

He nodded but he hadn't let go of my hand, yet.

"Take a nap now, you'll feel better after. And here," he dug into his pocket and handed me three or four small chocolates wrapped in bright paper. "They'll make you feel better."

"Thanks." I said. He squeezed my hand one last time and then let go. He waited in the hallway, as I made my way to my small room, before going up the stairs to the fifth floor and his own room.

Frog followed me to my door and licked my face before padding back towards Alec.

I was putting away my coat a few moments later when the door of my room opened and Dulcie burst in. "Oh my goodness! Was that Prince Alec?"

"Would you mind if I lay down?"

"Go right ahead." She said and I lay down on my bed. "So was it him?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god!" She said enthusiastically. "Did he talk to you? What did he say? Weren't you supposed to be somewhere with friends of yours?"

"Uh. Yes, he talked to me. Told me to go and have a nap since I was not feeling so well."

"Oh… are you sick? Should I send for the doctor? Mrs. Rose told me to send for the doctor if you feel ill, so you didn't have a relapse."

"No, it's not a relapse." I said with a sigh. "I'm just tired. I'll take a nap. I'm sure I'll feel much better later."

"Well, then, I'll leave you to sleep and I'll come back later to see if you want some dinner."

"Thank you, Dulcie. You're so good to me."

She shrugged. "You would do the same."

I smiled at her as she left.

Once she was gone I promptly fell asleep.

And my dreams were filled of… _him._

* * *

End of Chapter Four

* * *

Notes:

Okay, one more down!

I hope there was more fluffiness in this one. J

Pardon the mistakes and the delay...

Love you all so much!

Connie: lol! I also use expressions like Sexy-papacito and I love skating too!

Katty::keeps on clinging; Aw! You're so sweet::hugs:

Ashgyrl: I'll try to make the future chapters longer! It's just that much isn't happening yet! But soon will!

li'l bling bling: Will Do! Thanks!

EreshkigalGirl: Oh, you'll see! And yes, Jadzia has an active role in this story! I love some of the stuff that's going to happen later with her… and you'll get a little glimpse of her past with Marco (Kaze's brother, the king of Lhite) and why they are always so awkward and uncomfortable around each other.

YcatsEel: Thanks so much! You're so so sweet! And yes, Alec is very Hot! Amy used to be… she would still be very cute –regardless of the scar –if it weren't for something Dionne did… but I'll tell you more about that later. And I love Frog the dog.

Pearlwalrus: Thanks so much!

Masked Dragonfly 0926: Jadzia is one of my favorite characters in this trilogy, and kind of like the bond between all the stories since she's the only one who shows up in all of them. There are a few thins coming on her!

Bratise-love: There's something important happening next chapter! Right before the evil b-witch shows up again! J


	5. Along Came Spring

**Spellbound**

**Chapter Five: Along came spring**

_**Cherith**_

The weather grew steadily warm as the New Year and the first months of the year went by. My parents had been gone for almost three months but would be back soon. They were keen to spending part of the cold months at King Andre's by the sea villa in Seaside. Usually they only went for a couple of weeks, but this time they decided to prolong their stay to let Alec test his hand on the government.

Still, I don't know how mom and dad can stand being at the villa for SO LONG. I'd been there but never more than two weeks. Once the fist shock of awe at seeing the sea was over, there was very little to do at the beach other than walk around or ride, two things both Alec and I love to do… but it kind of lost it's appeal when it was the ONLY thing we could do with our time – being how our parents were most often than not 'elsewhere' and their bedroom door nailed shut in the middle of the day.

Anyway… spring was spreading gently and lovingly over the Valley, everything was coming back to green life after along white-winter dormancy… as always, this filled my heart with joy.

Changes at our valley and our city were slow and smooth in their happening… kind of like Alec's ever growing friendship with Amy. They made a nice pair, both of them liked to read and loved being outdoors, even when it was cold and Frog adored Amy and that was a path straight to my brother's heart.

Oh, I had seen it from the beginning!

Now I was just waiting for Alec to notice too… but knowing my numbnut of a brother… it could take a while… but maybe now that our parents were due back and Dad would be re-taking the reins of the kingdom and Alec would be back to having lots of free time, things would be a little different.

I mean… one can only hope…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Alec**_

The sky was blazing blue and intense; the breeze carried a sweet, sticky smell, almost like caramel and the woods were covered with every shade of green and plants and flowers alike were blooming in every color of the Rainbow. Spring was finally here.

Amy and I were by the river in the Romney Forest, not exactly but near the place my father always took us to as the King's Festival drew near. I loved the forest and knew every last bit of it. It was Amy's day off work, and she usually spent said day with me and Cherry and Gerry and Callie, but today the three aforementioned persons were just missing… well, not missing, I knew where they were: Cherith had been postponing the fitting of her new Spring wardrobe for weeks, and she knew that if she didn't get it done before Mom's arrival, she was in for trouble. Callie and Gerry were called to duty because my Dad was to review the Guard once he was back and they were all practicing for the review.

So Amy and I were left alone to our own devices, which wasn't bad at all… she was more open and calm when it was just us or us plus Cherith. Gerry and Callie made her nervous, mostly because they spent every waking hour watching me like a couple of hawks and since I was with her, they watched her too, and Amy was still very self conscious when it came to people watching her.

I guess it was all because of her scar… though truth be told, I rarely noticed her scar anymore, it was just something I took in as part of her face.

Anyway, since the river had finally unfrozen and was tepid enough to actually get into it, I had decided I wanted to go fishing. My mother had taught me to fish since I was very small and I enjoyed doing it… the laziness of it all… Amy didn't know how to fish, so she sat on a big rock in the middle of the stream and dipped her feet and chatted with me as I attempted fishing and Frog wandered about, jumping into the stream's pools chasing frogs and crickets and whatever caught his fancy.

I had caught something with my rod and as I moved around to reel it in I slipped and fell down on my bottom, getting completely soaked and losing my catch anyway. I began to curse explosively under my breath but then I heard something… something so sweet and free that I couldn't be mad anymore.

Amy was laughing- a new free easy laugh that I had never heard before. Her head thrown back in artless delight.

"I'm sorry," She chuckled as she gasped for breath. "But it was just so funny!"

She attempted to control herself as I pulled myself up in the same rock she was sitting but when she saw me all soaked she gave up and let out another peel of laughter.

As a mean of vengeance I launched myself at her and caught her small body in a tight embrace, she squealed as her own clothes were soaked through with the water dripping from mine.

"You evil, vicious man!" She said in mock annoyance and pushed at my chest, trying to get me to loosen my grasp. "Now I'm as wet as you!"

"That will teach you not to laugh at me." I said very low in an attempt of menace that would have been all good if I hadn't spoiled it with a grin.

She shook her head. "You're so evil." She said but grinned as well.

Suddenly everything was happening so slowly. We were very close… closer than what was appropriate, our clothes all wet and all I could hear was her breathing… quick, shallow intakes of breath that were no better than my own… and our faces were so very close… it would have been so easy, just lean down a little… it's all a little pressure…

Do I dare?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Amy**_

I could hear my heartbeat in every little last corner of my being; it was a fast, steady sound that almost drowned all sound… except for his breathing… I could feel his warm breath across my lips, we were that close…

Suddenly I realized I wanted him to kiss me.

That had never happened before.

For a moment I allowed myself to entertain the idea… and it was one brilliant spark of happiness that I hadn't felt in a long, long time… perhaps ever. I wanted it so much… but I couldn't.

Alec's arms were growing hard around me- Even though we were both soaked and the breeze was cool, I could feel the heat of his body all over me.

Maybe I should allow myself to be weak… just this once, heaven knew when I would get a change – if ever – to be this close again.

I was about to let go when an image of Dionne with her auburn hair and mulberry eyes shot through my mind… she had destroyed everything I had ever loved… I didn't know where she was but I couldn't bear the idea of endangering Alec. Not even the smallest bit.

"I- I…" began brokenly. "I think I'm as wet as I'm going to get, you can let me go now." I said attempting a lightness I didn't feel.

"Yes… of course." Alec muttered but her arms lingered around me for a moment longer and I took a chance to catch on the sent of his skin, warm and fresh and a little soapy with the barest hint of something crisp and masculine… spice… or maybe cinnamon….

He let me go and we sat in silence for a while… growing awkward by the second.

It was, finally, Frog who saved the day as he came splashing about and hopped on the rock between Alec and me. He held a fish between his jaws and was patiently shaking his tail and waiting for his well deserved praise.

"Aren't you smart, Frog?" Alec said and petted him, his large hands weaving through the wet coat of gleaming fur.

I joined the petting and Frog stood up to lick my face and then went to nuzzle Alec. He was chewing at something on Alec's neck; it looked like a cord of chain… "Frog, settle down." He said sternly and Frog immediately lay down again and began to eat his fish.

I looked up to Alec, wanting to tease him about his stern tone but when I looked up I saw that there as indeed a leather cord around his neck and dangling from it was a wooden ring too small to be his, it must have belonged to some lady he held close to his heart. I couldn't see all that well, but the circlet seemed to be made of oak and was craved with tiny leaves and acorns.

Alec caught me looking at it and before I could ask he explained. "It's a magic trifle." He explained. "Jadzia gave it me when I was, like, three years old or something like that. She said that only the woman I was meant to marry, my soul mate, could wear this ring."

"Isn't that something weird to tell a three year old?" I asked, glad that there was no awkwardness between us now.

Alec nodded and then grinned. "I asked for it." He said and shook his head as if trying to figure out why he had been so foolish. But then he looked up, over to the horizon where the river twisted and turned out of sight into a more dense part of the woods. "My Aunt Emily – mom's sister – and her husband… Uncle Adam, I suppose – he has never really been close to us – had just come for a visit, I don't remember why. But I do remember all they did all day long was argue, and if they weren't arguing they were just coldly polite to each other… which was so unlike the way my parents acted around each other. I was too young and didn't understand why was that…

"Later I found out that they didn't love each other, they were never even close to the way my parents are completely, madly infatuated with each other. And probably never will. Some gossip has it that my uncle was really in love with my mother when they were younger, way before she married my dad. But anyway, as a young boy I didn't understood or knew anything about it, so I did what I often did when I had a doubt, I asked Jadzia –because, as everyone knows, she always has all the answers even if she doesn't always chooses to share them – and she told me that my aunt and uncle were like that because they weren't soul mates like my parents were… and that it was a precious thing indeed to find one's true mate… that few people ever accomplished such task.

"And then I asked how could I be ever sure that I had found my true 'mate' – I didn't even knew that the word really meant back then – and she gave me this ring and said that only the one who was the other part of my heart would be able to wear it. It's a silly story, but I think it would be pretty neat if it turned to work out in the end." He finished and grinned.

"It's a lovely story… and if you ever find Ring-Girl that will be some story to tell the grandkids." I joked… because it felt right to joke.

He faked annoyance. "You're earning a trip into the water, missy." He said with all the weight of his noble blood… and I had the gall to laugh.

He shook his head and reached once more of his rod and attempted fishing for an hour or so longer. Then he gave up and produced a small basket he had brought along in case he didn't manage to catch lunch – implying we were supposed to eat the fish he caught, which were none – and we had a nice little lunch there in the middle of the rock And then we played cards for a little while and lazed about until the sun went down and it was time to go back home.

And as we walked back towards the Palace, I couldn't help to think that this was simply the most perfect day ever… ever… ever!

Sadly, I couldn't also help to think that it might be a while –if ever – before I had the chance to experience such a happy day again.

And by the sky, how I hate it when I'm right…

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

End of Chapter Five

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Notes:

Thanks to everyone for reading this!

In the next chapter things start to get complicated…

You'll see:

Alyssa Pires: Heheh, thanks, it was the only name that fitted him, oddly enough.

Helen:sighs along: Thanks for reading!

Connie: Heheh, yep he likes her …

Katty: Thanks, lovey, you're a precious darling

Nuriee: Thanks! I'll try to write faster J

hoolihoopgrl131: Thanks so much! J I hope you keep liking this

Bratsie: Precious! Thanks so much:D I hope you like this chapter too!

li'l bling bling: Thanks!

Masked Dragonfly 0926: Heheh, this author can only say that lets say that Jadzia knows it all…

EreshkigalGIrl: Thanks for reading!

THANKS!

Love,

Clavie, Master of the Universe


	6. Surprise Spells

**SPELLBOUND**

**Chapter SIX: Surprise Spells**

_**Amy**_

It happened a week later…

The Queen and King returned home from their long stay at Seaside, and since Lady Kaze was so happy to be back she decided to throw a big ball the following Saturday. It was to be a grand affair, neither the Lady Kaze or King Christopher were keen on hosting parties often but when they did it was always sure to be grand.

It was quite a surprise for me when, the day after their arrival, I ran into Lady Kaze in the kitchen. Well, she wasn't truly a surprise; she liked to spend time at the kitchen, especially when Mrs. Sonia was baking cookies and pies, Lady Kaze was always sure to be there when the cookies were ready.

Anyway, the big surprise was really King Christopher; he was trailing along after Lady Kaze.

"Promise me it's not going to be a masquerade!" He was demanding.

"Chris, don't you always say I can do whatever I like?"

"Well… yes but I'm telling you right now, I'm not going to bloody sing in front of everyone! It's always a dammed annoyance when we throw masquerades." King Christopher said and Lady Kaze sighed very dramatically and hung her head as if this was a big disappointment. "Kaze… angel?" King Christopher said cautiously. "I'm so sorry, you know you can do whatever you what?"

"Uh? What? Oh, the dance… no it's all right I was just thinking that Frog chewed on the lace of the last ball-gown I had made so I'm going to have another one made and I'm not sure it will be done in time… But it's all right about the masquerade, if that's what you want we'll have a one. Oh, look, cookies!" She said happily and went to the table where Mrs. Sonia had just placed a plate full of fresh cookies.

"Careful, my lady, they are hot."

"Oh, I know, this is when they test better." She said and took a big bite.

King Christopher just stood there looking utterly lost and perplexed. "What-What did just happen here?" he asked to no one in particular.

Both Mrs. Sonia and I shrugged helplessly.

"Dad…" That was Alec's voice as he charged in with Frog at his heals. "Lord Stannge is... Oh! Cookies!"

"Mommy," Cherith cried walking in just five second after Alec. "Oh, Cookies!"

As both Alec and Cherith made a beeline toward the cookies, Frog padded over to me, I began to pet him.

"Oh, hi Amy!" Alec said while he reached for another cookie, Mrs. Sonia then put out the plateful of Hazel and Chocolate cookies – Alec's favorite – and he was useless for further conversation.

"Amy, dear, how long have you been there? Oh, never mind. I see Frog and you get along well. He's very particular about people, you know?"

"Frog likes Amy because she always smells like cookies or cake or something of the sort." Cherith said, chewing all the way.

I smiled at the lot of them but then my gaze strayed to Alec.

It often did.

By then I was more than halfway in love with him. With his kindness and how he could always make laugh and how he never made me feel like a servant when I was with him and so many other things…I knew it was hopeless… he was a prince and I was a housemaid/cook-helper and that was it. Sadly, falling in love is not something one can do by choice. Still, I was happy just with the sight of him. I didn't need his love, just the certainty that what I felt was strong and true… I never wanted for more.

It was semi quiet for a while – three of the four members of the royal family were eating in earnest, the fourth member, read the king, was just standing, still unsure of what had happened.

Finally Lady Kaze noticed her husband's perplexity. "Oh, Chris, you know I was jut teasing, you know I don't enjoy masquerades anymore than you do."

"I don't mind the masquerades, it's just the singing part… though probably, if you hadn't singed that time when your brother came and Carla insisted on throwing a ball. I would have never noticed you at all."

"Oh, my, how flattering." Lady Kaze said sarcastically.

Completely unmindful of me, Sonia, Mrs. Rose and another three servants that happened to be near by, King Christopher went to Lady Kaze and gathered his wife in his arms and kissed her soundly… they didn't show signs of ever stopping until Cherith cleared her throat – loudly – and called back their attention.

Alec was showing an unusual interest in his cookie – even more than usual, and look that he loved all things sweet – and even Frog had buried his face by the side of my cotton skirts in a most sweet fashion.

To my surprise Lady Kaze blushed almost cherry-red. "Er... I… I got so many things to do, preparations, yes, preparations." She stumbled and the words slurred as she talked fast. "Eh, well, I'll come back later, Mrs. Rose to work on the menu for the dance…well, bye!"

King Christopher didn't even wait a minute before going after Lady Kaze.

Cherith sighed heavily… "I wish they weren't so embarrassing, they aren't twenty anymore! They had been married forever, it's most embarrassing!"

"Oh, hush it Cherith." Alec said. "Would you prefer they were like Aunt Emily?"

"Well… no certainly… but still…"

Mrs. Rose smiled indulgently. "Oh, Little Lady, you don't know yet that kind of love, but you soon will… for ever girl there is a guy and a summer when it all starts."

"Does it has to be summer?" Cherith teased.

"Or autumn or spring or winter or Christmas, it makes no difference. One day love will creep onto you. Life happens."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Alec**_

It's always so embarrassing when my parents are all over each other, so I do see Cherith's point of view, but on the other hand I'm so glad they love each other so much. I've always completely blamed my parents for my idealism when it comes to love and that kind of thing: they never let me believe I didn't deserve what I want, never made think I couldn't do what I wanted to do and because of them I completely, adamantly refuse to believe that love can't work.

Anyway, I was pulled back from my philosophical mental reprieve as Amy was sent to the storage room for more sugar.

"I'll be right back!" She said to Mrs. Sonia, the cook, and began to walk outside.

I waited about two full minutes before announcing "I think Frog needs to go out." And stalking from the room as Cherith said. "Yes, I'm sure _Frog_ needs to go out." In an annoyingly knowing voice.

But she knew nothing.

Not yet.

Not when I, myself, was clueless.

All I knew was that I was rather cheerful lately. Annoyingly so, according to Callie and Gerry. And I knew that, somehow, having Amy in my life was a big part of my annoying cheerfulness.

I found Amy in the storage room, trying –unsuccessfully – to pull a sack of sugar out of the racks.

"Dammed, heavy thing…" She was saying under her breath.

"Allow me," I said all gallantly and pulled the sack for her.

"Thank you kind sir." She said with a bright smile. "Now I only have the small problem of carrying this all the way back."

"I could carry it for you."

"No your highness you can not, this is my job." She said half serious half not.

I frowned when she called me 'your highness' I had forbidden her from addressing me as anything other than Alec. See, the way I was raised, everyone who lived in our palace, that was part of the household, was our folk, almost like family, no matter if they were knights, guards or, like Amy, cook-helpers, they were treated with respect and as equals. Regardless of rank, we Windams had stood next to our people for generations, we had ruled through fortune, through hardships, peace and war, always besides the common folk of our valley, and in exchange the people of the valley gave us their unconditional loyalty.

And besides all that, Amy was my friend. If anything else, she was at least that.

"Oh, don't look so serious." She said "If it helps in something I didn't mean it." I nodded and had to smile as she tried to pull the sack of sugar –which wouldn't budge – and promptly fell on her bottom.

"You really should let me carry it for you." I pointed out as she stood up once again and shook her skirts to dust them off. "Oh! I know! I'll charm it so it weights less!"

Amy palled as she always did when the subject of magic was brought about. "I really wish you didn't."

I frowned, curious this time. "Why you don't like magic?"

Part of me expected her to deny her dislike for magic, but I wasn't really surprised when she answered "I got my reasons, and I assure you they are all brilliant and important." It was half a tease, but they way she evaded my eyes told me she did have a good reason and it wasn't pleasant at all.

"Not all magic is bad." I fell compelled to say. "And not everyone uses it the same way. Look at my father… he has great powers, but he rarely uses them at all. My mom has magic too, but she only uses it when she has no other option. As for me and Cherith, Jadzia always made clear to us that we were given powers for a reason, and it wasn't to toy with other people."

"Jadzia taught you magic?"

"Of course. Cherith and I inherited Wind Warrior-powers… it's not a small thing and it's not something to toy with. Like my father, I can control the Hot Wind that comes from Fireland, while Cherith has power over the Icy Wind of the High Mountains that spread over Lhite, Circe and Mhalta. Callie and Gerry have powers too. And Jadzia taught us to control them… she says it's better this way than just waiting around until it's time to call on the Phantom Army – which is the true power of a Wind Warrior- for us to learn to use magic but at first it wasn't this way, if you were a Wind Warrior, you only learned in the face of great danger. Jadzia says it just wasn't practical, so she instructed us personally once the powers began to awake when we were kids."

She blinked.

I knew I had talked too much. I often did when I was excited over a subject, and the valley's history was something I had always particularly liked, same with magic of any kind. "Anyway… really, let me charm it for you. It's completely harmless, I assure you."

"I don't know…"

"Would I ever do something that would harm you in any way?"

"No." She answered immediately. "I don't believe you would."

"Then, allow me." I said grandly and touched the sugar sack, muttering a simple incantation under my breath. "Try it now."

She sighed and hesitated but went to pull the sugar sack anyway… and promptly fell down on her bottom again since she had tugged too hard and the sack hadn't offered any resistance.

It was not gentlemanly, I know, but I couldn't help to laugh. "It's not funny." Amy complained.

"It's is from up here." I assured her but I offered her my hand to help her up and she took it, and then began to tug the sack more gently as she attempted to ignore me.

"I was thinking…"I began as if she wasn't ignoring me as we left the storage room. It was too easy a bait and she took it.

"So now you think?"

I nodded. "Remarkable, isn't it?"

"Quite." Amy answered.

"And yet, I managed!" I exclaimed quite cheerfully. And I saw her suppressing a smile. "Anyway, as I was saying, I was thinking… that I would very much like to go tomorrow to the river side, like, around twilight… and maybe certain someone could be there too… because I would very much like some intelligent conversation before my mother's guests arrive and I'm forced to greet them and have to hear more mindless, dull conversation than what any man ought to."

"That could probably be arranged." Amy agreed. "But only if I finish my chores on time! I won't have Mrs. Sonia and Mrs. Rose yelling at me because of you."

"Go when you can. I'll wait." I said and called for Frog to follow me as I parted ways with Amy.

.-.-.-.-.

It wasn't quite twilight yet, but it was close. I was early; throwing rocks over the river and watching them bounce. Frog was chasing a rabbit a few paces away. I had left the palace early, just as the first of my mother's guests for the ball to be held in two days began to arrive. People were always prompt to answer an invitation issued by my mom.

I heard the quiet sound of small feet on soft grass.

Amy.

It had to be her. She was moving rather noiseless, probably trying to surprise me like that one time she had covered my eyes and giggled a 'guess who' in my ear, causing me to give a pretty bad start.

"Amy! I know it's you!" I yelled without turning.

I heard a giggle that was oddly chilling. It wasn't Amy's, of that I was sure. The wind whispered in my ear the warning of a nameless threat.

I turned.

'Something' struck me in the chest and spread quickly over my person. It hurt and I couldn't quite catch my breath. I fell face down on the earth.

Amy… she better didn't come, I hoped to the sky that she was late, that Mrs. Sonia hadn't let her get away. That Mrs. Rose gave her extra work. Anything. I had been attacked, she could be attacked as well… and I couldn't move, so I wouldn't be able to protect her.

"_Amy, don't come." _I thought.

My mind began to curl and turn black around the edges but Amy's face remained clear on my mind.

It would be the last thing I would see for a long time…

I was losing myself.

Amy…

My very own last thought.

_Amy._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**End of Chapter Six**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notes: **

**Connie: **I sometimes wish they had kissed too… it happens.

**Katty:** I aw-ed my self. But it serves the story better

**Ashgyrl: **Sadly, more downers to come…

**Drea:** Go Drea, Go Drea, Go Go Go Drea! Heheh. Yep, you guessed right. Le sigh, I know about busyness… me I'm buried in School work… and all I gotta say about it is: poopidity! Hehehe. Hey, did you saw that Kacee is back?

**Hoolihoopgrl131: **Well… it was the little megalomaniac in me :D Anyway, sorry for the delay, much too much school work pilled up. But I'll try to update again very soon!

**Brattier:** Precious! Sorry about the kiss, but it worked better this way! I assure you ;)

**Masked Dragonfly 0926: **Thanks. I love the ring idea…: smiles knowingly, laugh evilly:

**Bluchickngods: **Thanks so much for your review! It really made my day the day I got it! You're so sweet, and thanks for all the things you said! As I've said I feel kind of funny about the kiss, because the fluff-addict in me wanted it, but it really didn't serve the story that way. I try to bring the past characters as much as I can, without compromising the story so much. But I'm really exited about finally explained what happened and did not happen between Jadzia and Marco… Thanks so much for your review :hugs:

**Li'l bling bling: **Thanks!

**Iloveme2815:** Heheh, puzzling indeed…

**Adelly-kins:** HELLO STRANGER! Long time no see. :) I'm glad you're liking this! Hehe, I know about WW, it had been so much time in my head that I wanted to get it all out and I rushed it. There will be problems for Alec and Amy, you'll see J Frog, I love Frog… sadly there's a small trouble for him in the future as well.

**Tami: **Thankies! I'll try to keep it up!

**EreshkigalGirl: **You'll find out a lot more about the evil lady on the next chapter and about Amy's brother. And yes, the complications have begun!

Thanks so much to everyone for reading this! And I just wanted to let you know that from the next chapter on, and until further notice, Alec's P.O.V will be replaced by that of a narrator, you'll find out why soon. :)

Thanks again! You make my days

Cute but psycho,

Clavie.


	7. Do You Remember Me?

**SPELLBOUND**

**Chapter Seven: Do you remember me?**

_**Amy**_

I was late, it wasn't really my fault but I was late. Still, I knew Alec would wait, he had said so and he never backed on his word. Or at least not that I had chance to see while my residence in the Windam Palace.

I went to the spot by the river where we were supposed to meet. I found it empty. At first I thought that he had delayed as well but, as the stars rose higher and higher in the night sky, I knew he wasn't showing. It didn't occur to me to think that something bad had happened. There was no blood; no sign of struggle and Frog was always shadowing Alec's every step. It was a massive dog and he would never, ever let Alec be taken without a fight.

After waiting for two hours and realizing that he wasn't coming, I picked myself up and went back to the palace. I wasn't afraid of the forest. I had lived in one for the better part of the last couple of years, so I just walked guided by the moonlight. I stopped for a second when I reached the clearance from which the Windam Palace, and much of the Cloud City, was visible; it always took my breath away. It was all what those old stories my brother used to tell me said.

I didn't notice it right away but something wasn't quite right. The very air felt different. Suddenly, my heart was sized by an inexplicable fear, a feeling I had had only once before… the fateful afternoon when life as I had known it end it.

I ran half wild with apprehension.

But when I got the palace everything was in order. I asked Mrs. Rose if everyone was okay –as subtly as I could – and she said that everyone was just fine, but that the Royal family was having a semi-formal dinner since so many of their guests had showed up before due and they wanted to welcome them. I asked if Alec and Cherith were in attendance, and she just said 'Of course'. So maybe that's why he hadn't showed up.

I went up to my room and tried not to over think things much. Alec had been called by his parents; it wasn't like he could say no to them. That's why he hadn't showed up. It was going to be three years, soon, of that day when I had last seen my brother and Dionne, and I was letting my memories and my fears get the best of me.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Cherith**_

Alec was acting weird.

Weirder than his usual weirdish self. It was most disconcerting.

It started last night.

I was under the impression that he was seeing Amy by the river side, at their favorite spot, just around twilight. But he came back shortly after six and he was escorting one of my mother's guests – that's how she introduced herself, but mom doesn't seem to remember ever inviting her – and then, at the semiformal diner that we had given for the guests who arrived early, Alec spent most of his time fawning over her.

Alec was never the type to fawn over anyone or anything.

The lady was pretty, I reckon, but Alec had never been particularly impressed by physical beauty. I distinctly remember him telling Gerry that beauty was all but fleeting and wasn't wise to make choices based upon such attributes. And I know Alec meant those words, they were discussing how now that Alec was soon to be twenty-two, he should start to occupy himself with finding a wife and all that.

Anyway, back to the present, Alec was fawning over this one lady. He wasn't acting at all like himself but more like a horny-green-lad of fifteen. It was embarrassing, and also worrisome.

My worry grew more when I saw the way he behaved with Amy the next day.

See, since I was bored and didn't want to stand with my parents for greeting-the-guests duty, I had gone to the kitchens to help out there, where I could actually do something. Amy was there, as expected, working on some cookie dough for the tea refreshments. She looked very, very distracted.

"Mind if I help?" I asked her.

"What? Oh, yes. Cherith! Hi!" She said. "I'm just a little distracted, that's all." I nodded and set to work. We worked well together, and it was fun, so it wasn't really much of a chore, even when it was Amy's work. "I really shouldn't let you do this." She whispered. "You should be out there entertaining your guests instead of helping me with the chores."

"I prefer to be here than out there with the wolves!" I said vehemently.

Amy smiled.

Amid the windwirl of activity, I almost didn't hear Alec's approach but suddenly he was there. "Mother wants to see you, Cherith." He said in this weird formal voice he had been using since last night. "You shouldn't be here."

"I'll go to her in a second." I answered. I waited but to my surprise Alec didn't acknowledge Amy's presence, and look that Frog – ever trailing at Alec's heals – has practically out of his head with excitement at the sight of Amy and was currently whipping his tail and trusting his muzzle on Amy's hand. I looked at Amy, and at Alec. I frowned. "Where are you going dressed like that, anyway?" I asked, to fill the heavy silence that had settled.

Alec was dressed with riding clothes. Formal riding clothes. Alec never bothered with such things.

"Where does it seem I'm going?" He fairly snapped at me. "I'm going for a ride with Dionne." He said as if it was nothing. Dionne is the lady he has been doing calf eyes at since last night.

It might have been my imagination but I swear I heard Amy gasp at the mention of the name _Dionne_ and a second later; she dropped the cookie sheet she had been holding.

Alec didn't even spare her with a glance. Alec-Alec, my beloved brother, would have already been on his knees helping Amy – or anyone for that matter, but especially Amy – to pick up the mess. He was never the type to just _ignore;_ yet he strode from the room without even looking back.

I stared after him for a moment or two and shaking my head, I bend down to help Amy. I noticed her hands kept trembling. "Is something amiss?"

"No-nothing, I'm just a little clumsy today." Amy said, licking her lips to moisten them since they had gone dry. "Can… can you tell me a little about this Dionne person? I don't think I have ever heard her name before."

"Oh, she's just some random girl that for one thing or another ended up with an invitation to Mom's dance. I don't know much of her, she arrived last night with some servants she claims are form her household – though she hasn't deemed necessary to tell us where her household is exactly – and a quite attractive young man she claims is her cousin and travel companion. He seems like a nice enough fellow, but doesn't speak much at all."

Amy nodded. She looked pale, ghost pale. "I'm sorry? Have I said something to upset you?" I asked perplexed.

"No, Cherith. My mind is just getting the best of me these days… I'm sure I'm just tired. But fine. I'm sure."

Another _I'm sure_ and **I** would be **_sure_** she was lying. "Well, I suppose I better go look what Mom wants." I said.

This day was really working out to be one of the weirdest ever. But wait, the weirdest of it all was yet to come.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Amy**_

_Dionne…_

It couldn't be the same person. It couldn't.

Just wasn't possible.

Cherith left to see what her mother wanted and I tried to keep on working but I couldn't. Finally, noticing my discomfort and sheer distraction, Mrs. Rose sent me for more supplies –sugar and flour – to the storage room.

I walked slowly, taking deep breaths to calm myself to no avail. There were so many thoughts and ideas and _voices_ running through my head that I couldn't hear anything outside, or see where I was going. Which explains why I ran straight into this large object.

"I'm so sorry, sir." I said, truly ashamed of my clumsiness and fearing that I had probably offended one of Lady Kaze's guests. They were all over the place.

"It's quite alright." A male voice said. A male voice that sounded remarkably familiar... a voice I would never forget, even if two years had passed since I had heard it last.

_No, I can't leave Amy._ It had said.

I looked up.

That was Erik, alright.

His dark hair that was the exact same color as mine, and his grey eyes. My brother, who I never expected to see again, was there, larger than life and right in front of me.

"Is there something amiss?" He asked, probably because I was staring at him and my mouth was gapping open.

"I'm sorry." I repeated, dropping my eyes.

What was going on here?

I risked a glance up. There wasn't even the smallest hint of recognition in his eyes, they were empty and blank...

"There was no harm done." Erik said. "Have a nice day, miss." He added and sidestepped me, and began to walk back towards the palace's guest wing.

I stumbled forward and that's when I saw _her_.

She was standing in the courtyard, wearing a stylish green ridding habit; she had her arm linked to Alec's, he auburn hair was shinning beneath her hat. She was too far away, I couldn't see her eyes but somehow I knew she knew I was there, that she was looking.

No, no, no, no.

Not this, not again.

Not Alec!

I walked quickly, and hid behind an ivy covered arch that separated the front drive from the courtyard. I looked at them; they seemed to be waiting for horses to be brought around. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the arch, the cool ivy giving me a measure of clarity.

I heard her laugh.

The sound high and merry, almost musical.

A terrible music… it was Dionne's laugh alright.

She was back, most definitely back.

I knew the pattern, Alec wasn't acting like himself already, and soon Dionne's influence would spread as she began to charm people… that's when bad things would begin to happen.

At first it was just petty mischief… then she got hurtful and the world as I knew it ended… for the second time around.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End of Chapter Six.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

li'l bling bling: Thanks! Since I already finished my school paper, I think the next update will be real quick.

hoolihoopgrl131: Yeah, I think you're right. I'm glad you're liking this.

Masked Dragonfly 0926: I'm sorry that I'm annoying, really. I'll try to update again ASAP.

Bratsie-love: Hey there precious! I'm glad you like it. Kaze and Chris are still very much in love for which I'm very happy. Um… Emily and Adam might show up in the next chapter and... You'll see how are them.

Katty: Hugs! Hey there! Thanks for reading!

Clavie: Funny choice of name :P Well, You'll see what happened with Alec soon, I promise.

Nurin: and more drama is yet to come!

Thanks to everyone for reading and Please, Please, Please review!

Love & Kisses & Best Whishes.

Clavie- The Bad One.


	8. Heavy Breathing

**SPELLBOUND**

**Chapter Eight: Heavy Breathing**

_**Cherith**_

I was on mom's bedroom. She had summoned me to give me some earrings she thought would look lovely with my gown, but currently she was talking very fast with Mrs. Rose, going over last minute details for the party. I waited patiently. I needed to talk with mom, after all, and though I trusted Mrs. Rose with my life, I didn't want to sound silly in front of her if what I said got dismissed as nonsense, which probably would. Not unkindly, since my mom didn't have an unkind bone in her body, but still, one desires privacy when making a fool of herself in front of one's mom.

Finally, Mrs. Rose left and mom sat at her vanity table, picking up a brush and beginning to work it through her long coffee-colored hair until it shown with fiery highlights, I have hair just like that, and her blue eyes too though she was a good three or four inches taller than me. Dad often says I look a lot like my grandma – his mother – only that with my mom's coloring. Alec is all Dad though, with the same gray-purple eyes and black hair and both are tall, there are some deliberate mistakes that prevent them to look like a carbon copy of each other – besides age – like the fact that Alec has mom's mouth and the shape of her eyes.

Anyway, I had something to tell her.

"Mom," I began softly, relinquishing my spot on her massive four poster bed and standing up to walk to where she sat.

"What is it, sweet?" She asked with a big bright smile.

"Mom, don't you think Alec is acting a little –very- weird?"

Her tone was light but her eyes were trained on me, watching everything. "Why do you say that, love?"

"I don't know… I mean, he has been all over that Lady Dionne since last night…"

"Well, he's a man and is of an age when most guys stop thinking with the head over their shoulders and begin to think with their…er… their other head. It's natural; it probably will be over in a week."

"But it isn't like Alec to act his way, and you know it." I persisted. "And then, this morning, I was in the kitchen with Amy, and he came to tell me that you wanted to see me and he completely ignored Amy! He didn't even say 'hi' to her. Mom, that isn't like Alec either. He should have said hi, would have! It's only polite and you have drilled politeness into our brains since we were kids! It makes no sense! Plus, I was under the impression that Alec **_liked_** Amy, and even if they had had a fight – which I doubt since I would know about it – Alec wouldn't be so cold, he has the least icy heart out of all the people I know."

"Maybe he didn't see Amy?"

"Mom," I said, losing my patience a little, "Alec has a twenty/twenty vision! He's one of the best hunters here for God's sake!"

"No profanity, if you please." Mom scowled me.

"I don't like Dionne."

"Oh, darling…"

"And Frog doesn't like her either. And Frog is **NEVER** wrong about people!"

Mom stayed still for a moment, pondering over what I just said. Finally she nodded. "That's true." She admitted. "That's very true. I guess we will have to keep our eyes open. See how this plays out." She said with a smile. "But you must know I didn't doubt you, love, just that you and Alec are so very close and I would consider natural if you felt, well, a little jealous when someone _else_ demanded attention from your brother."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom! It's not like that. I've never minded that he spends time with his friends."

"Because Gerry convinces Callie and Alec to let _you_ tag along most of the time."

"And I never minded when he and Amy left me out to go do whatever they did all the time in the Forest." Mom's interest was picked, I knew, by this last sentence. "Not that I think it was bad, more like they just really enjoyed each other company." I added hastily but with a big bright smile. "And you know Alec is way more outdoorsy what me."

Mom smiled and shook her head. "Very well, I promise I'll keep both eyes on Alec to see what's going on." She promised. "Now, have these," She said placing a set of amethyst earrings on my palm along with a delicate necklace. "And go and get ready!"

I kissed her cheek. "I will, mom." I said and ran out of the room.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Amy**_

After I saw Dionne and Alec in the courtyard I went up to my room and cried for a good half an hour, then I began to think on what I could do. The answer was very simple, actually- or so I thought- I would have to go to Alec and tell him all I knew about Dionne. It wouldn't be easy. I had never told anyone the story about my scar or how she had destroyed my family and why I disliked magic so much. But I needed to tell the truth.

I hadn't been able to save Erik and I wouldn't let the same happen again.

However, luck wasn't on my side.

I was climbing up the stairs to the fifth floor of the Palace, ready to seek Alec, when I heard some whispered words in an ancient language. Like most everyone in the Windam Valley, I knew enough about Magic to know that it was a dark spell, just the intonation of the words was proof enough, even if I didn't understand what they meant.

I felt something very cold touch me and spread through me. I shivered and nearly had heart failure when suddenly a small hand was clasped to my mouth and another hand twisted into my hair, pulling it painfully, as the owner of both hands dragged me backwards into a dark notch of the staircase.

I tried to scream but Dionne's voice hissed in my ear a rather convincing "Shut up, you little bitch." Though I did shut up, that didn't mean I wasn't putting up a struggle but Dionne was two inches taller than me and about fifteen pounds heavier and I was still weak from all the crying I had been doing.

"Now," She said once we were in the dark and all I could hear was my heavy breathing and the pounding of my own heart. "If you're so kind to tell me where are you going?" Dionne asked, releasing my mouth but grabbing my arm instead and twisting it painfully behind my back.

"I'm going to tell Alec all I know about you!" I said in an angry whisper.

Dionne laughed. "He won't believe you, darling. No one will." She assured me. "But still, I won't have you muddling my reputation!" Her voice dropped and poisonous venom purled into her tone. "Are you cold Amy?" She asked.

I was still shivering, and it wasn't entirely out of fear, so she didn't really need an answer. "You know why? Well, I'll tell you, I put a curse on you, Amy dear, a cleaver curse, one of my best even if I do say so myself. So listen to me and listen well, if you ever even dare to _breathe_ a word about our… _shared past, _if you will, your brother dies. On the spot. It would pain me, of course, to part with Erik –a gifted lover your damn brother is – but I will do it for even if I lose him, I will still have Alec. I don't know how good Alec is in bed, but trust me, it won't take me long to find out, and even if he sucks at it, there are other perks at being courted by a prince…"

Dionne kept talking, telling me things a sister should never ever know about her brother. She laughed quietly in my ear as I gulped down my screams and swallowed my tears. I wouldn't cry in front of her.

"Well… I must leave you now, dear. I have a ball to attend to tonight, and I wouldn't want to leave our dear, dear Alec waiting." She said and quietly slipped back towards the stairs, leaving me in the shadows.

Only then I did cry.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Amy still…_

The next week was one of the worst of my life.

Alec and Dionne seemed to be attached by the hip, going together everywhere, and whenever I happened to be around, Dionne would send me this horrid little triumph looks and laughs. Alec kept ignoring me, much like Erik had done at the beginning, when he had just fallen under whatever spell Dionne put on him.

Cherith was supportive, as usual, saying that Lady Kaze had told her that Alec's infatuation with Dionne was just because he was of a weird age and was thinking with his second head and it would be over soon. I didn't understand really, my mind seemed very, very sluggish of late.

I kept going in circles inside of my head. Erik had been a brother and a friend and a parent to me half of my life… and then Alec… he had saved my life, not long ago, and had become my friend and made me feel like a person again. He made me smile; made me happy… he gave me hope.

I was never one to lie to myself. I knew I loved Alec. I loved him in a way I had no right to. I wanted to be with him, I wanted to be _his_ but, since I knew this would never happen, I wanted the next best thing: for him to be happy.

Yet… I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth and lose my brother.

See, whatever happened, I would end up losing a big part of myself, of my heart and after so many losses, I just didn't think I could keep on living, no matter what I did.

A few days later, Erik found my in the little vegetable garden outside the kitchens, peeling potatoes and despairing over what to do about Dionne. He came strolling from around the house. He and Dionne had stayed after the rest of the guests had left, Alec insisted.

"Hello, miss." He said. "I believe I got lost. Could you indicate me the way to the stables?"

"Of course," I answered, willing my voice not to break. "You have to go back down the path you just came from, and when you get to the bifurcation, you take a right." I answered.

Erik nodded. "Thank you." He said absently but then fixed his gaze on me and surprised me immensely by crouching down next to me – so we were on eye level – and talking to me, sounding remarkably like himself as I had known him.

"What's your name?" Erik asked me.

"Amy."

"Amy." He repeated, "Amy. It's a lovely name. Means 'beloved friend, right?"

"Yes. My brother picked it for me when I was born." I supplied and couldn't help to smile; it had been Erik himself the one who had proudly told me how he had picked my name.

"Erik, darling, there you are!" Dionne interrupted. "Darling, you shouldn't be mixing with low servants... or servants of any kind. Come here now." Her voice was kind enough but there was no doubt that she would not tolerate anything less than him doing exactly what she asked.

Erik sighed, the way he always did every night during harvest season when he returned home bone tired and exhausted, and stood up to follow Dionne out of the kitchen. But before leaving he turned back to look at me again, and I swear I saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes, but then Dionne called again and it was gone.

By her expression, I could tell Dionne wasn't happy that I had talked with Erik and she didn't make me wait long for her counterattack.

That very same afternoon as I helped Dulcie with her chores at the family quarters, Dionne came out of her new bedroom in that wing and, right in front of me, dropped the contents of a full glass of red wine all over her and then proceeded to shriek her head off.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE STUPID WENCH!" she cried outraged, causing several of the doors along the hallway to open and curious heads to peek out, trying to get a grasp on the latest gossip. "You have ruined my favorite dress!"

"I did not!" I answered loudly.

"Shut up! Don't be disrespectful of me!" Dionne said somehow managing to sound like a victim.

"Is there a problem my lady?" Mrs. Rose asked. When Dionne had started to yell, Dulcie had gone to find Mrs. Rose and alert her that there was trouble in the hallway.

"Yes! This stupid girl dumped that wine all over my dress! I demand that she's punished!"

"If you give me the dress, my lady, I'll see if it can be saved, as for Amy, I don't think she did it on purpose, I don't think she deserves to be punished, we all make mistakes."

"Well **I** don't think that's enough! This dress costs more money than what either you or her will ever see in your lifetime!" Dionne said, clearly making a mistake since Mrs. Rose didn't like at al what she said.

"Kindly, my lady, do not make assumptions of that kind."

"What do you know, you over rated housekeeper! I want this girl gone! I don't want her here!"

"With all due respect, you don't have authority to dismiss Amy."

"Fine then, I'll ask His Highness Prince Alec to support my case." Dionne said confidently and threw me a malicious look. Just then, as if she had summoned by some secret method, Alec appeared. "Alec!" Dionne said, acting surprised but I knew she really wasn't.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Look what this wench did!" Dionne cried; once again back to playing the victim. "It was my favorite dress and she ruined it! I want her gone! I told Mrs. Rose that she should dismiss her for her clumsiness but Mrs. Rose won't do it!"

"Master Alec," Mrs. Rose said. "Amy is a good girl; she doesn't deserve to be dismissed over a mistake."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Rose, but I'll have to override your judgment," Alec said formally, sounding not at all like himself. He turned briefly to look at me "You're fired. Do leave the premises within the hour."

"ALEC!" Cherith voice yelled outraged. "You can't do that!"

"I just did." Alec said. "And it would certainly look bad if you contradicted me, little sister, and rehired the maid, I won't allow it."

"You have no authority to allow me or not allow me to do anything!" Cherith cried.

"Just hire another maid, Cherith."

"I didn't say I want Amy to remain as a maid." Cherith answered, her temper was close to snapping. "In fact, I insist Amy doesn't remain here as a maid."

"Good, you see it my way." Alec said.

"Not at all, your highness," Cherith said mockingly and I saw Alec's eyes narrow. Funny how, though they were talking about me I felt sort of detached. "I want Amy to remain here, as my companion."

"Your companion?"

"Yes, there is no one else near by around my age, except for Callie, and I'm often lonely and I want Amy to remain here to keep me company."

Dionne's expression told me that she was surprised I was being so thoroughly defended. She thought no one would dare to contradict Alec – she clearly didn't know Cherith at all- Dionne thought she would be rid of me quite easily but Cherith and Mrs. Rose were putting up quite a struggle to prevent that from happening.

"I think," Lady Kaze interrupted the silent stand off in which Cherith and Alec had engaged themselves. "That it's a wonderful idea, Cherith," She said all cool and collected. "Since Callie joined the guard you have been a little lonely, and your father and I were beginning to worry that you were lonely, love. If you want Amy to be your companion, and if Amy doesn't object, I think it's a wonderful idea that she remained here, not as an employee but as our guest."

"Really, Mom? That would make me very happy. Please say yes, Amy!"

"I-I… well, yes." I said with a small nod, not risking a glance at Dionne and not daring to think what she was planning to do to get back at me for this.

"Wonderful. Now, about your dress Dionne." Lady Kaze said regally. "It's tacky, the neckline is too low and I don't want anyone believing that it's of fashion. So please, do attire demurely and appropriately. Since Alec insists on _your_ remaining here, and I don't really have the heart to refuse either of my children, I do ask you to behave with decorum and dignity."

Dionne was boiling with anger, I could tell, I was very familiar with the signs of her anger not to know but all she could say was "Of course, my lady."

"Well, since we are all on perfect accord, I think it's time for everyone to return to what they were doing." Lady Kaze said calmly. "Mrs. Rose, please put another seat at the table for Amy tonight at dinner, Cherith, do go and help her to choose a nice room up here, I'm sure that between you and Mrs. Rose you will see that Amy is provided with whatever she needs for her new place in _my_ household."

And with that, Lady Kaze swept from the place, giving cue to everyone that the show was over and everyone should go back to their chores or duties or whatever they were doing.

"Come, Amy." Cherith said. "I think I know just what room to give you! You will love it, it used to belong to my aunt Carla when she lived here, before she married Uncle Marco, it has a lovely view and it's just right across the hall from mine!" Cherith said, linking her arm through mine and beginning to pull me away from Dionne.

As we left, I finally noticed that Frog had been there all along, and currently he was snarling at Dionne.

Cherith noticed too, especially after Alec said in a very stern voice. Enough, Frog!" Well, as sternly as one can say that. Frog stopped snarling, but clearly looked taken a back by Alec's tone of voice. "That's better. Come now." He said. "Dionne, come," He said more gently and the pain in my heart increased a tenfold when I saw him taking Dionne's hand and leading her away. "I'm sorry about all of this," he was saying. "But Cherith is and has always been a spoiled brat, think nothing of this."

"If you say so." Dionne answered sweetly, almost meekly and I was left to wonder what her next move would be.

What she would do to hurt me next.

"I don't think Frog likes her," Cherith said even when Alec and Dionne weren't quite yet out of earshot, in fact, I'm fairly certain they heard Cherith. "Frog likes you SO much better."

Later, when Dionne made her next move, I was left wishing Cherith had never said that.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

End of Chapter Eight

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notes:**

**die-living-a-lie**: Thanks so much! I can't really say much about Amy and her brother, just that, well, blood calls.

**Cutie4ever**: Thanks, I rather enjoy witting it myself.

**Pink-Raven**: Thanks! Again, I can't say much, but there will be confrontation on the future, especially after something that happens on the next chappie ˆ-ˆ

**Bluchickngods** Thanks! It was a lovely review. I'll explain some things, it will be explained later on the story but oh well: Though Alec's magic is very strong, he fell under Dionne's spell because he was caught unaware, that is or was Alec's biggest flaw and a virtue at the same time, he is very trusting, he never thought something bad would happen to him and when Dionne attacked him he didn't had time to put up a magic defense, simply because he wasn't expecting it. And I'll explain something about Dionne's magic… there are two ways in which you can get someone else to do your will when you're using magic, you can a) shatter their minds completely – break them – and make them do your will, it's like an ubber brainwash, if you're looking for total domination, this is what you want, the problem is that the subject is left without any kind of will or sense of being, and whoever is in control has to order him or her to do everything, even the most basic things like eating or sleeping. Dionne didn't want this, so she went for b) The kind of magic Dionne used on both Alec and Erik didn't destroy their minds, she merely wrapped her powers around their will, so they do have a sense of being, of their likes and dislikes and they still have, more or less, the same character they had before the spell. Alec ignores Amy – and in this chapter contradicts Cherith – because Dionne is profusely ordering him to, but Alec would never, say, go out of his way to hurt Amy because it has never been in his character to find pleasure in hurting people who have never done anything to him… as for revenge, well that's another thing. If Dionne wants Alec to hurt Amy on purpose, she would have to break his mind completely, because otherwise Alec would never do it. Anyway, I hope I didn't make this too long, boring and confusing. Thanks so much again.

**iloveme2815** Thanks, there will be more information on Dionne and what she was up to in this couple of years in future chapters… but I want to keep the suspense a little bit longer.

**WildPixieChild** Heheh, thanks! But This Author can confirm nor deny your suggestions about the possible death of Dionne… though I will say that Jadzia isn't happy, and Jadzia can be very vindictive when she wants to be… which is funny, since Unicorns aren't supposed to know such feelings as hate or rage or vengeance…. Maybe it is because Jadzia got her heart broken once…

**Masked Dragonfly 0926** Yes she is back and she's just starting! I like Alec's name too, and it's the closer I would ever get to naming a character with a name like my own (My name is Alejandra :P) I find it just too freaky.

**Katty**::hugs: No, it can't::clings:

**hoolihoopgrl131**: That happens to me all the time ˆ-ˆ Thanks for reading!

**SerayaNeko**: Thanks! I'm terrible at doing homework… but I'm very good at pulling all nighters! But I don't advice it as a regular course of action :P never mind, I'm just being silly, thanks again for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

I hope you keep liking this!

I'll work hard to get the next chapter done quickly (:cough:reviews guilt trip me into writing faster:cough:). Do enjoy and review!

Love always,

Psycho Clavie.


	9. Witch Mark

**Ok, I corrected the name thingy -Where I named Michael isntead of Alec - and the Whish thing :)**

**SPELLBOUND**

**Chapter IX: A Witch's Marks**

_**Cherith**_

"I can't stand her!" I said as I paced around Amy's new bedroom. "And I can't believe that Alec took her side! Over me! I'm his adorable little sister and he called me Spoiled Brat! I'm not a brat. Spoiled I would never deny it but… but…"

"Oh, Cherith, sweetheart," Mrs. Rose said kindly. "Let it go and calm down. I'm not saying that I like her either but if your brother likes her then she must have some good on her."

"A good pair of breast I would say." I replied sullenly.

Mrs. Rose looked alarmed, "Do you think they… oh, no, forget it, what I am saying?"

I laughed. "I don't think they are doing IT, Mrs. Rose, in fact, I'm quite certain Alec is still as chaste and innocent as I am myself."

"Which is to say?"

"Pure as the driven snow."

"How do you know?" Both Amy and Mrs. Rose asked suspiciously. I just smiled knowingly.

"Let's just say that when you got magic you shouldn't go around making promises that you cannot keep."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well… back when I was 'bout twelve I was having this argument with Jenna and Laura – Uncle Marco's daughters – about how it was totally unfair that a man never got reprimanded for his premarital sexual exploits. But a woman always had to feel the lashing out of good society. It went on for so long that Alec finally gave up and cut in and said that he for one was going to keep his er… flower… until he married, just to show solidarity with the female population.

"I asked 'do you promise?' and he said yes… and so I made a little spell to make sure that he would keep his word… it wasn't quite as when one takes an oath but, believe me when I say, he'll remain chaste and pure until he marries."

Suddenly, the three of us began to laugh. Laugh out loud in that way that leaves your tummy aching and warms your heart.

"Does he know?" Mrs. Rose asked.

"He figured it out when he and Gerry when to The Belle Mansion to get deflowered on Gerry's sixteenth birthday."

"Oh, Cherith, you're terrible."

I shrugged modestly. "What can I say that hasn't already been said?" I said flippantly.

We just laughed again.

A couple of hours later, though, I wasn't laughing at all.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Gerry**_

I could hear Cherith's scream clear across the courtyard. She was way over the gardens, at her very own little garden, the one she had kept all by herself since she was ten years old.

Cherith's scream sounded mostly mournful but I could hear the panic on it and the fear as well do I dashed across the courtyard and through the formal garden by the front steps of the Palace and finally to the side garden that Cherith called her own.

It didn't look at all like the cheerful, colorful place it had once been. There was a rancid smell on the air, several flowerbeds were turned and by the look of it, it didn't seem to me there was so much as one single bloom left alive.

Cherith was crumpled in the floor, crying without making a noise. There were only silent tears running down her cheeks and breaking my heart. They would have broken anyone's heart, really. Amy was hugging Cherith, she wasn't crying but bore a look of the utter most panic, fear the likes I had never seen before almost as if she knew exactly what had happened here.

"What happened?" I asked loudly to no one in particular but sure enough one of the gardeners that had come running at Cherith's screams answered me.

"We don't know how this happened, sir, we don't come 'round here much, unless my lady Cherith asks us to help her. I've asked, no one heard or saw anything going on here."

I nodded curtly. "Can you see that this mess is cleared up?" I asked quietly, so Cherith didn't hear but she proved to have a superb hearing as she sprung to her feet quickly.

"No, no my flowers, don't take them away." She said, sobbing now.

"Cherith, they are dead," I said quietly.

"No." She said and began to pond my chest with desperate strength. "Don't say that, they aren't… they aren't dead, some must be still alive, they must..."

"My lady, I doubt it." The gardener said.

All strength seemed to leave her body and she just swayed towards me, I caught her quickly, holding her steady. "Do clean this up." I said in a whisper and picked Cherith up and began to stride back into the palace.

Once on her chamber, I laid her down gently as Amy searched for a blanket to cover Cherith with; she was trembling as if she were very cold.

"Who would do something like this?" Cherith asked. "My garden…"

Everyone knew just how much that garden meant to her. King Christopher had given her that little piece of garden when she was a small girl and Cherith had diligently tended to it for good eight years now. It was a bright spot of colors amid the stately gardens of the palace.

There was a decisive knock on the door and a moment later King Christopher and Queen Kaze were there. I moved out of the way, retiring to a corner where Amy was seated. Amy still looked as if she had seen something terrible.

"Oh, Cherith, I'm so sorry," Lady Kaze said as she hugged Cherith.

King Christopher kissed his daughter's brow. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. And I know it hurts, I know how much you loved your flowers, but don't give it up, you can start over, make it grow again and this time it will be ten times more beautiful, I promise you."

"Oh, Daddy," Cherith wailed. "I don't know if I can."

"Of course you can, sweetheart, you're stronger than what you think. And whoever did this –and I will find out, I swear it – wanted to hurt you, striking your heart and your will, do you want him or her to win, do you?"

It was, I suppose, an odd thing to say to someone as grief stricken as Cherith, but King Christopher knew his daughter well. Cherith needed to rebuild her garden, otherwise it would hurt forever, but she wouldn't do it unless she was angry, no other thing will give her enough energy to drag herself back to a place she once loved so much and saw destroyed.

"I… I guess you're right…." She said quietly but the listlessness had left her eyes and she looked a bit more focused now and a little less inclined to break down crying.

King Christopher cuddle Cherith for a while more, making plans on how he was going to write to her aunt and uncle – at Circe and Lhite – for them to send her seeds of all the flowers she liked from their gardens, and saying how Cherith was excused of any sort of royal function until she felt she had done good enough progress in her garden and other things. All the while Lady Kaze just smiled indulgently and let them get on with it, just interrupting briefly when they asked their opinion. That was when I realized something was terribly wrong here. Alec wasn't present.

By then he surely must have heard of Cherith's distress, yet he wasn't there to comfort his sister. If this day had come, then something was certainly wrong with him.

Terribly, terribly wrong.

Finally, Cherith's parents left and it was only Amy, Cherith and me.

I went to sit by her side and she quickly grabbed my hand, holding it loosely enough that I knew I could pull it out any moment I wanted. "Gerry?" Cherith asked quietly. "Do you think I can rebuild my garden?" She asked in the softest voice imaginable.

"I'm sure you can," I answered.

"It will be a lot of work."

"I'll help you."

Cherith snuggled closer, until her head was on my lap. Idly I began to stroke her hair. "I will hold you to that, you know." She said softly, sounding drowsy.

"I know you will."

Cherith yawned a little and gave one tiny sleepy nod, settling more fully over me. She appeared to be falling asleep. I looked at Amy, looking for signs that she was leaving, if Amy left then I would have to do so as well, it was only proper. But Amy caught my eyes – she looked quite a bit less in shock as than she had when I had brought Cherith here – and smiled, setting herself on a straight backed chair near by.

I nodded and focused back on Cherith, stroking her hair once and again, slowly lulling her to sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Amy**_

For a few days it seemed things had gone back to normal. Cherith and I – along with Gerry – spent most of our time working on Cherith's garden, we were making some progress, and it was the middle of the spring, so the weather was most favorable for our purposes. Erik came too, offering to help, I guess once a farmer always a farmer, Erik always did love growing things.

Alec was always absent. I mean, he put on an appearance at dinner time and sometimes I heard that he had gone out with Dionne, but he just wasn't around like before. He used to love being at the gardens, throwing sticks and Frog for him to chase, that kind of stuff. But he just remained missing.

Gerry was angry about it, Callie was even angrier since –after what had happened to Cherith's flowers – King Christopher had asked her to tag Alec like his shadow, just to make sure he wasn't in danger. But Alec wasn't cooperating at all.

He finally resurfaced a week later; Dionne was clinging from his arm as usual.

"Mother, Father," He said as he came to the dinner table. "I've an announcement to make."

Cherith caught my eye across the table, she looked ill at ease.

"What is it, son?" King Christopher asked.

"I've decided I must marry. I've asked Dionne and she graciously accepted to become my wife. We want to be married as soon as possible."

Silence settled over the table. Such a heavy, oppressing silence… but amid of it I could hear very clearly how my heart was shivering and blowing up, breaking into a thousand sharp pieces. Alec had never been mine to lose, but it hurt of the same.

This too, Dionne was taking from me, and the look she gave let me know that she had done it on purpose.

"Have you thought carefully about this?" King Christopher asked in a quiet but steady voice. "Are you sure."

"Yes, father."

"Well, we'll see what's to be done now, but first Kaze and I will speak to the both of you in private. Later though. Now let's continue with out meal. Cherith weren't you telling me-"

"Are you saying that I can't marry?" Alec interrupted

"Did you hear those words leave my mouth?" King Christopher answered without any particular inflection. When Alec shook his head King Christopher nodded regally and turned his attention back to Cherith. He wasn't pleased with this turn of events, everyone could see it, but he wasn't about to cause a scene.

For the rest of the night I went through the motions but I wasn't paying much attention to anything. When dinner was over, I didn't notice until practically everyone was gone.

Cherith touched my arm lightly. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"What? Oh, yes, yes, of course I am." I answered.

"I'm sorry," She added quietly. "I know…"

"What's done it's done, Cherith."

"Well, it isn't final yet… there is time still…"

I shook my head and stood up, I wanted to be away, far, far away. I wanted to run until I couldn't catch my breath. I stood up.

Cherith sighed sadly "I- I thought he loved you," She said quietly. "I thought he did…" I froze for a second. "That's why I kept pushing you two to be alone and together, I thought he would realize of his feelings, if he got the chance."

I shook my head. "I will go now, if that's okay with you."

I was walking as quickly as I could without breaking into a run; I had almost made it out of the Palace when Dionne caught with me.

"I told you I would get him. Didn't I?" Dionne said in a mocking voice.

"Why do you do this? If you want to hurt me that's fine! But you hurt Cherith, and you will hurt Alec…please, leave them alone." I pleaded, silly, I know but I hoped…

"That insolent brat had it coming, she took your side, so did the queen… but I don't think it's on my best interest to have her as an enemy…the others are insignificant… but Alec… well, I have no reason to leave him alone, he'll be mine and I'll become a princess and eventually a queen. He's what I call a long time investment."

She laughed that awful laugh of hers.

"And don't even think on opening your mouth. One peep against me and I'll kill your brother. I swear it!"

I bit my lip, hard, to keep from crying. I just spun around and ran outside, into the night but her voice followed me into the woods.

"Don't think you're safe, little sister. I'm not done with you yet!"

I ran and rant until finally I collapsed under a big weeping willow… it seemed fitting. Then I cried.

"Why do you cry, Amy?" Jadzia's timeless voice filled my ears blocking away all other sound. "Do you cry because the prince has chosen a lady of his own?" Her voice was cruel, for the first time ever I heard her being cruel, mocking me.

"I don't cry because of that, my lady." I answered truthfully; there is no point of lying to a unicorn anyway.

"Then what is it? Ahhh, don't tell me, you thought _He_ would actually fall in love with you. Isn't that so?"

"Hardly, Lady," I sobbed. "I just want Alec to be happy."

"And you think you would make him happy? Happier than the lady he has chosen for himself?"

"I want him to be happy," I repeated, fearing weary. "His happiness doesn't have to have anything to do with me. If a fine, kind lady of his own class came and gave him the happiness Alec deserves, I wouldn't stand in the way. I would feel happy for him and his happiness would fill my life, even if I wasn't part of it."

"Are you sure? Could you live watching him make his life with someone else? Give his love, his life, his children to someone that wasn't you?"

"I could. I would!" I said firmly. "If she loved him completely, if she made him the happiest man on earth, I would do it without a doubt. It would hurt but, to be honest, I never actually believed he would love me like I do. It would hurt, but I would learn to live with that if it meant his contentment. That's what true love is all about."

Jadzia's whole stance changed and she regarded me with warmth and something like respect. "You have spoken the truth of your heart, Amy, you do understand true love."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't! I wish I could be selfish about all of this, I really do"

Jadzia smiled sadly. "We all wish for that, Amy, believe me, I know."

The sadness in her voice told me that she did know. She came closer, there was s silver flash of light, a bright moonbeam and then, in front of me, there wasn't an unicorn's form anymore, but the form of the White Lady, the Lady of the Forest that I had seen but once before: White blond hair, alabaster skin, a star-shaped silver mark on the forehead, and amethyst eyes.

She knelt down next to me and her arms came around me. I would have cried had I had some tears left but in her embrace I found a measure of peace.

"Dionne hurts you, I know."

"You- You know?"

"I know all about Dionne, don't worry, you can talk to me. You can't tell me something I already know, so it's safe. Dionne never quite learned to be precise with her spells."

"You know her?"

"Of course, I do. She was a gifted child… would have been one of the best witches ever, hadn't she been so arrogant."

"I wish I knew what I have done to deserve her wrath. To have her haunting my every step."

"Haunting is all about envy." Jadzia recited. "And as Kaze said correctly once, Envy is the path that will lead you to hell." There was a pause; she was choosing what to tell me. "Like I said, Dionne was one a gifted child, once of my students, she learned fast and remembered it all but no matter how much you praised her, she wanted more. I saw the ugliness in her heart soon enough and I cut her off. She grew angry, said she would learn it all by herself. Which she did, I suppose, she did learn a great deal, in her hands good magic turned bad… but I thought she was contentment, and that as long as she was happy she would keep her knowledge to herself. But then you happened.

You had beauty to which she couldn't compare, and even when you stripped the physical aspect of it, you were still beautiful inside. You had the unconditional love of your brother, so she took that from you, thinking it would destroy you; she marked your face to spoil your beauty. She thought it would be the end of you, but then you came here and you were happy again… not long ago you knew a moment of perfect happiness, she felt that.

Dionne leaves ties in her spells to the people she casts them on; she felt your happiness and got angry. She came to take something more from you."

"She already had my brother, and I had nothing else to give."

"You did something bigger. Don't you understand? She came for your future… Alec."

I felt a rock settle on my stomach. "You- You mean I brought this on Alec?"

"No. I never said that." Jadzia said. "Each person is responsible of its own actions, and only for that. But have no fear; there is always a solution for everything. I promise."

I nodded, no sure of what solution she was talking about. "I think I should go back."

"Yes, go." Jadzia said, helping me up and before I left he placed a small object on my hand. "It's for protection." She said and I sipped the cord abound my neck, from it a star-shaped token glowing with otherworldly light. "Be safe Amy, Don't provoke Dionne, and we'll find a way out of this."

I nodded and walked back towards the Palace, I took the ten flights of stairs up to my room in the fifth floor as I walked pass Alec's bedroom I heard a little whinny sound, I looked around and found Frog cowering under a table in a dark corner. He whined again.

I went to him, and soon noticed that he had a big cut on his muzzle, it was oozing blood, I tried to pet him but he whimpered in pain. I ran to Callie's room and knocked hard. I called her name but she didn't open, so I moved to the next door over, Gerry's.

He opened almost immediately. "What?" He asked but before I could answer he grabbed my hands, they were covered with blood. "What happened?"

"It's Frog, he is hurt, I found him in the hallway just now." I cried.

"What is it?" Callie yelled, throwing her door open, he saw me crying. "What did you say to her Gerald? Oh my god! What in the hell..?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Gerry**_

Frog had one ugly gash on his muzzle and Amy just kept crying she just fell to the floor and sobbed.

"Amy! Amy! Calm down!" Callie yelled, never good with crying people. We had a little commotion going on in the hallway. Cherith came out of her room, wearing nothing but a rather thin nightgown if you ask me. Erik came too.

"What happened?" Cherith asked, kneeling down next to Amy and putting and arm around her to still her.

"Amy found Frog like this just now."

"But who would do something like this?"

I exchanged a glace with Callie.

This wasn't the first times bad things happened. First Cherith's garden, then Frog… this kind of thing hadn't happened at the Windam Palace ever before. Every member of the household had life long ties to the Windams, no one would harm them or what they held dear on purpose. There were only three new members on the household. There was Amy, but she had been living here for about six months and this had never happened before so that struck her out.

Then it came down two Erik and Dionne.

Erik –for the little I knew him – didn't seem the type to hurt any living thing. Frog disliked Dionne.

And that's it! One prime suspect!

"We need to stitch this up." Erik said. "Can you call for some sort of pain dulling concoction?"

I nodded and instructed an on-looking servant to bring the necessary supplies.

"Calm down, Amy." Cherith kept saying soothingly. I turned and Amy didn't look any better, and Cherith was growing worried, I could see it. So I went to my room and poured a stiff glass of whiskey.

"Gerry! This is not the time for a drink!"

"It's not for me!" I snapped and trusted the glass into Cherith's hand. "Make her drink it." I instructed just as the servant returned and Erik and I made forced Frog drink the painkiller concoction and set about stitching his wound.

Frog was a very trusting and obedient dog, so he didn't even twitch and we were able to finish the job quickly. Frog was also very loyal, and when he noticed how distressed Amy was, Frog hauled himself to his paws and padded to where Amy was and places his head over Amy's bent knees.

By then Lady Kaze and King Christopher were there too, and I could tell they were just as surprised as me when Amy broke down crying again and said "Now you look just like me."

Which was surprisingly accurate. Amy's scar and Frog's wound – saved the proper proportions – looked remarkably similar.

"You two need to rest." Callie said, intruding in my thoughts. "Would you like Frog to stay with you, Amy?"

"Y-Yes."

Callie nodded and instructed me to pick up Frog while Erik picked Amy up. Cherith ran to Amy's room and opened the door and placed a spare quilt over some cushions so I could lay Frog down by the side of Amy's bed.

"You two can go now," Callie said. "Cherith and I will stay with Amy; she's too upset to be left alone."

Erik and I left.

As I passed Alec's room I realized that he hadn't come out, with all the noise he hadn't come out, was he even alright?

I opened the door; he was asleep over the covers.

I shook my head. Something was very wrong here; I needed to speak with Alec soon and seriously.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Amy**_

The next day I was on the garden, helping Cherith with some flower beds. She had gone for a moment so I sat down and petted Frog. Ever since his attack he hadn't moved more than two steps from my side.

"I see the two of you are doing better."

I quickly got to my feet. "Your Majesty." I said respectfully at King Christopher.

"Chris will do." He said kindly and crouched down to pet Frog gently and then surprised me by whispering "Witch Mark" in tones of sadness.

"I beg your pardon, my lord?"

"This is a witch's mark of revenge or spite… very much like the one on your face."

I gasped, giving myself away.

"I imagined it so." He said. "Are we in danger… no, don't answer. I understand you can't say anything or you would have already. I have no doubt you're loyal to us." He sighed again. King Christopher wasn't and old man but right then I could see how this not-knowing, this helplessness burned him. "I guess I'll have to let it be. It's something I've learned. In life, Amy, one must sometime let things be.

I mean, there is nothing wrong with giving fate a push in the right direction if opportunity presents itself but there is an elemental part of life that will always be out of our control. Life must happen, one must let it be. I believe there is a reason for everything, even when it's not always obvious and clear. That's how Kaze came to my life. Why you came here. I must believe it's all for the best."

"I wish I could do something but I don't understand magic."

"There is always something to be done. Magic or not. He said, reminding me of what Jadzia had said before. "And in any case I must believe on Magic's Oldest Rule." King Christopher said.

"What is that?" I couldn't help to ask.

He winked at me, and grinned in a way that reminded me of Alec. "The good ones always win." He said.

And I was left wishing that he was right.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

End of Chapter Eleven

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notes:

This chapter is long! I hope you like it and plase review

Nurin: Yes, she did put a curse on Amy and if Amy says anything, her brother dies. She's evil!

Lady Aries: Oh I love long reviews! And I hate Dionne as well. Alec is under a spell, much of how he's being is because of said spell. I can say that next chapter we'll get a little inside his head.

Connie: LOL you made me laugh! Thanks for reading!

P.M. Well, she didn't kill him… but that was mostly because of the first rule of torture, as everyone knows, never go for death when you can go for pain. Besides, his dog dying may have caused an emotional upheaval that might have caused Alec to snap out of Dionne's spell, that's whey she wasn't taking risks.

Drea:hugs Drea: Missed ya! We so need to talk! Have lots to catch up with!

Maggie: Thanks! Well, as I said to PM a strong emotional upheaval may cause him to wake up. And Jadzia could intervene, I suppose, but it would take too much magic to remove Dionne's spell and with that it always comes a risk… so other than that Alec needs or an old powerful magic, him snapping out of it by himself – or a little bit of both – or Dionne taking the spell off or dying.

hoolihoopgrl131: Thanks so much! There is a little of Dionne's past in this chapter.

Picchic: I love Frog as well! He'll recover… I promise!

Katty: Well, you know me, everything is alright at the end, if it's not alright then it's not the end!

Pink-Raven: Thanks! Yep reviews make me write faster! Heheh, I'll try to update soon again!

SerayaNeko: Thanks! I live on candy all the time! Heheh, I'm glad you like this story.

Masked Dragonfly 0926: I hate Dionne too! But don't hate Alec he's mostly clueless! There are parts of his character that haven't changed but Dionne's will curls about his own…

EreshkigalGirl: No she didn't. But has a trick or two under her sleeve yet.

Cutie4ever: I hope you didn't cry! He'll recover, you'll see!

li'l bling bling: Thanks. I'll work on more.

Once again, thanks for reading and now go push the purple button!

Love,

Clavie


	10. The Girl Of Your Dreams

**SPELLBOUND**

**Chapter X: The Girl Of Your Dreams**

_**Chris**_

Kaze was pacing around, throwing around her clothes. She was organizing her walking closet, something she did whenever she was filled with nervous energy as she was now, and then, later, she would complain how she couldn't find anything. But that was my wife and I love her so.

"We must do something, Chris! We can't just allow Alec to go ahead with this! Marriage to that… that… _woman." _

"Kaze, I don't think Alec should marry her any more than you do. But if we say he can't marry her he's going to want it more. The more we refuse the more he's going to get obsessed over it. Or maybe that woman will make him elope or something like that!"

"But she's an evil witch! She can hurt him!"

"I know, but until we know what can be done safely, I think its better she doesn't know we don't like her and that we know what she is."

"So, I just have to go ahead and plan her wedding to _my_ baby?" Kaze asked, her eyes watering up. Alec would always be her first baby no matter how big or old was he.

"For now I think it's the best course of action. But don't worry, angel, I won't let that wedding come to pass, if I have to, I'll kidnap him on the eve of the ceremony and take him away and reprogram him if we must. I'll make everything alright, I promise you."

"And you never break your promises. I know."

I gathered in my arms and held her as close as humanly possible.

"Don't let go." Kaze whispered as her slender arms encircled my waist.

"Never."

"I love you."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Narrator talking here_

Alec felt drained. Positively, completely drained.

He was tired all the time, not to mention hungry.

He lay on his big bed, staring at the white and blue ceiling - painted to resemble a sky with white fluffy clouds. Usually he woke up easily, but lately he had been dream fogged.

His dreams...

Alec smiled wryly. There was a dream that kept coming back to him, night after night. On it he could hear the sound of a splashing river; Frog was somewhere around, he was there of course. He was there with someone else. A girl, he thought. She had dark hair which brushed past her shoulders; Alec couldn't see her face well and didn't know for sure the color of her eyes - though he had a feeling they were brown, with a little hint of green around the edge - but he could hear her laughter, the most perfect, little, happy sound he had ever heard.

Gerry barged in as he often did. Life long friendship granted him that kind of liberty, even if Alec was the Crown Prince of the Windam Valley. It was that same life long friendship that made Gerry think he could say what he was about to say.

"Alec!" He fairly yelled disrupting Alec's quiet contemplation of his ceiling, especially of that cloud he always thought looked like a duck.

"Oh, Ger, what's up, man?"

Gerry frowned. "Why are you still in bed? It's almost noon! You're an annoying early riser. Even Cherith – the world famous pillow hugger extraordinaire – has been up for hours. She and Amy have been in the garden with Frog for good two hours."

"Frog… I was wondering where we was. Hasn't been around much…"

"Someone hurt him last night, it was all very dramatic."

"Is he alright!" Alec demanded, rising from the bed as if someone had lit his underpants on fire.

"Yes, of course. Frog has been following Amy around since last night, though. How could you not notice last night? You slept through the whole scandal in the hallway!"

"Frog has been acting weird lately. He growls at Dionne all the time."

"Smart dog." Gerry muttered under his breath.

Alec didn't seem to have heard. He went on talking. "… And I'm just so tired all the time… and I'm getting his strange headaches that just lay me low."

"Have you told your parents? If you're sick they'll want to know."

"No. They have been worried about my mental health ever since I said I would marry Dionne."

"Because you suddenly out of the blue said you want to marry. You're acting weird. You're ignoring Amy, you're ignoring Cherith and Frog won't come near you... you're just not yourself."

"I'm tired. That's all, I'm fine. I'll go look for Frog now, okay?"

"Whatever, man, I've to get my ass back to the garden or your sister will have my head."

"Okay, first of, I don't think she would stay with your head." Alec said and Gerry winced. "And second, if I may say so," dramatic pause "The garden? You hate the garden. Most of the flowers make you sneeze."

"I know. But I promised Cherith I would help. Besides, she mostly just makes me carry around heavy stuff; she and Amy make most of the transplanting and actual gardening."

"Amy? That's the girl who's always with Cherith, right?"

"Amy is Amy. Don't you remember Alec? You brought her here, remember? What's wrong with you?"

"I did? I don't…"

"You know what? I think there is something wrong with you. Ever since Dionne got here you haven't acted like your self at all. Does she tell you to act like a freak or something?"

"Of course not! Don't be silly. Dionne is a really charming young woman."

"Really? Then how come no one likes her? Your parents don't like her, Callie doesn't like her. Cherith hates her guts. Amy acts as if she's a demonic being half of the time. Frog growls at her all the time and you know he's never wrong about people. And guess what? I don't like her either."

"Gerry, that's enough. I won't have you talking ill of my lady."

"Whatever. I have had enough of you –and your lady – anyway. Let me know when you're back to normal."

And that, apparently, was all Gerry intended to say since he turned and left.

Amy.

That name meant something to Alec. He was almost sure but each time he tried to remember his head began to pound…

If only he could find some moments of peace.

A hike.

Yes. A hike in the wood was just the thing he needed. So Alec got out of bed and set to the woods, his favorite place in the world. Oh, he loved Cloud City and every last corner of the Valley, but nothing could really compete with the everlasting beauty and charm of the woods.

Alec wasn't sure where he was going, but his feet seemed to know the way. Soon he found himself lying by the riverside. The water was splashing soothingly. He remembered being here a number of times before. Kaze had taught him to fish right there.

If he recalled correctly, this was the very spot where his father had kissed his mother for the very fist time, more than twenty years ago.

It was a lovely spot.

Looking in the direction of the big rocks on the river's bed, Alec was suddenly sure this was the place he saw on his dreams. And he was also sure that he had been here, not long ago… he had been there with…

He would hake kept going down that mind-lane hadn't he heard _it._ The most perfect, happy little sound ever…

A girl was walking his way. A girl with dark hair brushing past her shoulders and Frog was with her, tugging at her skirts playfully as she laughed.

Could this be… the girl of his dreams?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Amy**_

Figuring that Gerry would appreciate it, I decided to leave him and Cherith alone for a while. Who knows? Maybe he would come out and tell Cherith that she's gorgeous, he likes her, he wants to hug her, kiss her and marry her. Finally.

I like Gerry. At first I thought he didn't like me but it turns out he's just over protective of both Cherith and Alec… but especially of Cherith.

Anyway, since I didn't have any place I particularly wanted to be – any place in the palace other than my room or Cherith's wasn't free of Dionne's influence – so decided to take a wall into the woods, to Frog's delight.

As we neared the river, Frog began to tug at my skirts, and I couldn't help to giggle. The first time I had really, truly laughed since Dionne's appearance.

I heard a low whistle and a moment later Alec's voice yelling for Frog.

Frog stared up at me for a few moments – wiggling his tail all the time – before letting out a happy bark and running down the hill at full speed, jumping at Alec's form – who had rose to his feet – in a perfect picture of doggie love.

Which was wonderful until Frog hit Alec square in the chest, sending both of them down to the river bed with a big, noisy _SPLASH! _As I stared, open mouthed, as things just happened in front of me.

I must admit that I let out a squeal of delight at the sound of the splashing water but then I did go over the river's edge to help.

"Oh dear, are you all right?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Just peachy." Alec said a little too sarcastic if you ask me, so was it really a wonder that I pushed him right back into the water? Well… I did.

"That wasn't very sporting of you." He complained a moment later when he managed to haul himself out of the water. He was dripping all over and I couldn't help to notice how his clothes clung to his form. His shirt reveling the shape of a nicely muscled torso and his strong arms and his trousers… well, don't even get me to that.

I did manage to tear my gaze from him and said, very demurely, "I apologize, my lord."

He shrugged, twisting the bottom of his shirt to rid it of the excess of water as much as possible. "I suppose I earned it." He said as he dropped to the grass once more. "But come, sit here, talk to me while I dry."

I went to sit by him, but not too close, and Frog came and placed his wet head over my lap… so much for me staying dry, but the way he looked up at me with his soulful brown eyes let me know that he knew he was wet but that he hoped I would pretend not to notice and let him be there.

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"You could tell me your name to begin with."

"Amy, my name is Amy." I said in a squeaky voice that sounded not at all like my own.

"Amy." He repeated as if he didn't understand. Like he didn't know me at all.

"Yes."

"My dog seems to like you. So does my sister."

"I like them both very much as well." I said as I began to scratch behind's Frog's ears in the way he liked best.

"I think I've been dreaming about you…" Alec said suddenly-

"Don't be silly."

"Never tell a royal he's being silly."

"Once again I apologies my lord, I will leave then."

"No." Alec said firmly and seized my wrist. When I stopped wriggling trying to free my wrist he continued. "Like I said I've been dreaming about you. I think I have. And I don't know what it means but I don't like not knowing."

"There is nothing I can do about that, sir. So if you would let me go."

Alec didn't hear me. "Tell me, do I know you? Gerry made it sound like I know you… Do I have a reason to be dreaming about you?"

"How would I know that? I don't know what goes inside of your head, I'm no mind reader."

"Do I know you?" Alec asked again.

"I-I… I've been living in the palace since last winter. You-You and Gerry found me in the stables one winter night and brought me to Mrs. Rose. She and Lady Kaze let me stay."

"I see." He said, sounding not at all convinced.

"Can I go now?" I asked quietly. I didn't much like this Alec.

He let go of my wrist but didn't say anything to indicate I could go. So I just sat quietly there.

Cruel twist of fate.

This was the place where he once had almost kissed me…

Frog's ears perked up and he began to sniff the air a moment later he was running up hill, probably chasing squirrel. "I'll go back now." I said, standing up… or attempting to. Alec's arm shot out so fast I didn't' see it and next thing I knew he had pulled me back down again only that I was practically resting on his lap.

He seized my face. For a moment I thought he was looking at my scar but then he said the most absurd thing ever. "I know it's you. Your eyes are green."

"They are brown."

"No around the edge they are not." He whispered, his thumb stroking the lower lashes of my right eye.

I laughed nervously. "Perhaps you're looking too closely."

"I wonder…."

I gulped. His face was coming closer, filling my view.

He was going to kiss me. I knew it. The hundred or so butterflies dancing in my stomach were telling me so. I stiffened, trying to move away, but his hands –and his gaze – held me in place.

Then I thought that I might lose him forever, soon. Very, very soon if I didn't find a way to stop Dionne – And so far I had no ideas at all. But, if I let this happen, I would at least have something to treasure. A part of him that would be my own.

A kiss.

A small, little, innocent kiss wouldn't hurt anyone in the great scheme of things… anyone other than me I guess.

So I closed my eyes and relaxed and let it happen.

Alec's lips were soft and warm and I melted. He held me more firmly, holding me against his body and increasing the pressure of his lips against mine. He licked the corner of my mouth on sucked at my lower lip until I had to open my mouth to let out a moan.

What can I say? I had never been kissed like that before.

I had never been kissed at all… and this was quite a wonderful first kiss.

Alec's hand gripped the back of my head, pulling me closer still as his tongue conducted a rather thorough investigation of the inside of my mouth.

I flattered my hand over the fast beating of his heart and began to slide it up to his neck. As I did so, I felt a lump underneath Alec's still damp shirt. A small circlet dangling from a chain.

A ring.

A ring, much too small to be his…

"_It's a magic trifle. Jadzia gave it me when I was, like, three years old or something like that. She said that only the woman I am meant to marry, my soul mate, could wear this ring."_

The ring! Jadzia's ring, the one he always, always wore… if he still had it then he probably had never shown it to Dionne… maybe… Jadzia's magic.

I need to speak to Jadzia immediately….

Alec curled his tongue about mine in a luscious stroke that prevent me from further thinking.

Maybe Jadzia could wait for a few more minutes…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

End of Chapter X

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notes:**

**Thanks so much for reading little old me.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Per Drea's request I put in some minor steamines (sorry, no major steaminess until I get back to the Evencorts... you know those naughty boys and girls)**

**Connie: Thanks! I was writting a little bit of James's story and Ig ot mixed up. Thanks for pointing it out, I corrected it.**

**Masked Dragonfly: Hehe... Dionne will get what she deserves! I hope this was fast enough for you!**

**Nurin: I'm glad you liked it! I think this chappie was long as well and in the next... well, lets just say that a lot of things are happening in the next.**

**Koizak: Well... It's not wierd. Chris is pretty smart. He was a bit careless in his youth but he has been way more attentive since he got married... and that whole Melnick-thing. He didn't take kindly to that. So he pays a lot more attention these days to those he loves.**

**die-living-a-lie: Pitchfork! You made me laugh! Thanks! Heheh, I was about to smack a few people around as well **

**panemonioum: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my stories it gives me the warm fuzzies. Thanks so much and just let me say that I'm a firm believer of the happy endings.**

**Drea: The anillo has been brought up! Hehe. Alec wenth with Gerry to the Belle mansion so they both could get deflowered... sadly it didn't work. Nasty little spells Cherith can throw - And well... Dionne will sow what she seed... **

**slam a revolving door: thanks! I try to catch up the little mistakes as much as I can but sometimes it slips by... especially when I'm thinking in Spanish, which is my first language. But I'll try to be more careful. Thanks for reading -**

**P.M. : as a dog owner that I am I just couldn't write Frog's death...**

**Katty! Thanks! I love Chris he's one of my personal hotties ( I got a whole harem) (grins cheekly)**

**Lady Aries: I tried to get a little into Alec's head. In case you're wondering, the headaches is like a body reaction of his own self trying to break from Dionne's magic so he can remember. It's an unconcious thing.**

**EreshkigaGirl: Thanks for the tip! Dionne will get what she deserves...**

**Helen: Thanks for reading! I know how annoying and stressing exams are... good luck with that!**

**Tami: Erik is trying to break the spell, but he has been under Dionne's magic for too long... and he has no magic powers of his own to use. The thing with Erik was that he was the first guy Dionne wanted and couldn't have. That's why she took it against Amy, because, in a fraternal way, she had Erik's love where Dionne couldn't even atempt friendship, because without the spell she put on him, Erik would have never liked the kind of person she was. that's all I'm saying for now!**

**Adelly::hugs and kissys: okay, fist things first: Gerry/Cherith as very sweet I adore 'em both! Amy doesn't have magic at all. She's just a normal girl. Dionne got so powerful because she studied very hard, and practiced and explored aspects of magic that she should have better left alone. And she hates Amy because of Erik mostly. She will explain it later but basically is what I say to Tami. Luv yer to pieces!**

**Precious: Thanks! and thanks for reading the first part and poiting out the mistakes bad Clavie let pass. You're a darling! And you go girl! I love Fairy Dust!**

**Maggie: Thanks! I adore Frog! He's a sweet! And well... Amy wouldn't want Dionne's magic, believe me, it's too dark and would eat her soul away... And I'll see what I can do about more steaminess... maybe Gerry and Cherith... but no, Alec wouldn't like that since he KNOWS Gerry too well... heheh... but on the other hand he's going to be kind of busy... Okay, shutting up now!**

Love you all!

THanks for reading and please review and make my day!

Love,

Clavie


	11. You Must Remember This

**SPELLBOUND**

**Chapter XI: You Must Remember THIS**

_**Nobody**_

At the first touch of Amy's lips upon his, Alec felt like he was being roused from a long, dull dream. Things came sharply to focus. Every sound was a hundred times clearer. And the world became of colors so vivid that it was as if everything had only been in shades of gray before.

Drawing Amy's small body closer, Alec felt at peace; and at her warm, unguarded response he nearly lost control. Alec was clutching her and running his hands down Amy's back and to her bottom. Amy gasped in surprise but Alec couldn't bring himself to let her go.

Amy twisted and wiggled and their lips slid apart. "Alec," She moaned breathlessly. "What are you doing?" She asked as Alec's lips slid down the slender column of her throat after having nibble at her ear. "No… Don't… Alec..."

"I like it when you say my name." Alec whispered across her parted lips before claiming them once more. "Sweet. You're very sweet."

"What's the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry. Very sorry." But he wasn't. Not when the next thing he did was clamp his mouth over hers and began to kiss her as if his life depended on it.

"Have you gone mad?"

"Yes… Yes… I'm sorry...Just one more."

Amy let Alec kiss her one last time, packing a life time of emotion in this one kiss. Simply because she wanted to, because she didn't know if he would ever kiss her again. Because she was young and had lost her heart to him a long, long time ago.

It was the kind of kiss you only give to the man you love the most. Forever. If by the time that kiss ended Alec didn't know Amy loved him it was because he was too dim.

"Which he wasn't, really."

So when the kiss ended and Amy took off running up hill into the deep of the forest – Frog at her heals after stopping briefly to lick Alec's face – Alec knew three things with Absolute Certainty.

**THE THREE THINGS ALEC KNEW FOR SURE AFTER KISSING AMY:**

**Amy loved him**

**Whatever he felt for Dionne wasn't love**

**He was in a hell of a fixture.**

Alec's mind remained clear as he made his way homeward. He turned things over and over in his head, trying to make sense to them but he couldn't. He only knew there was something that wasn't quite right, that didn't fit… the way he had fallen for Dionne.

He was going to _marry_ her. Alec took marriage seriously. It wasn't a game for him. It was forever and for the life of him he couldn't remember why he had chosen Dionne.

"Alec, darling, how was your walk?" Dionne's cheerful voice cut through his thought like a knife blade, but now the damage was done and even as he felt his mind slipping away from him, he tried to cling to the idea that something wasn't quite right… if only he could put his finger on what it was…

If only it didn't hurt each time he tried to remember…

If only he could push himself…

If only his mind didn't cloud so badly when he was near Dionne…

If only…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Gerry**_

"If only we knew for sure who she is." Callie was complaining as she walked around the Guard's Hall.

"So far nothing. I've talked to all her servants and to Erik, at length. I've coaxed, gossiped, flirted with everyone! But none talks. If they know they aren't saying…" Cherith informed us.

"I think Amy know something." I supplied, remembering how she had acted the night Frog had been hurt. The very specific commentary she had made: _Now you look like me. _

"Maybe." Cherith agreed. "I think my father knows something too but I tried to ask him and he told me not to pressure Amy. I even tried the puppy-dog eyes on him but nothing."

I knew Cherith's puppy-dog eyes and they were something hard to say no to.

"We need to do something soon. Very this dammed wedding ever takes place."

"Very soon then. Mom told me the engagement ball is on three days time."

"You parents are supporting this madness?" Callie asked surprised.

"Not at all. They don't trust Dionne any more than us. But they think is better if she doesn't suspects whatever it is they do know before they have a solution."

"So we have three days…"

"At the most."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Amy**_

"Jadzia!" I called loudly into the dense of the woods. "Jadzia! Please come!" Between my palms I rubbed the star-shaped pendant she had given me before.

"I'm here; there is no need to yell. What brings you here, child?"

"Alec's ring. The one you gave him when he was a kid…"

"Yes, I remember."

"He said it was a magic trifle but is it possible that it wasn't?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking… maybe, if there was magic on it, real magic, it could help him break away from Dionne's spell, whatever it is!"

Jadzia smiled. "That ring has powerful magic, it's true. One isn't supposed to play with the affairs of the heart, that ring reacts to true love and true love only. When Alec met his mate, the ring took the right shape and size to fit the finger of that woman, and that woman alone. It will react to a false claim too. If you can get Alec to try it on Dionne, the magic will take its course, and it's very likely Dionne's magic will be broken."

I digested all she said. It seemed like the perfect answer.

"But first, Amy, you need to make him remember about it. He needs to remember he had faith on the ring and all the intention to marry the woman to whom it belongs. Otherwise it will be pointless."

"I think I can do that… but, will it affect the spell Dionne put on me. The curse to kill my brother?"

"I believe I told you Dionne has always been rather imprecise with her spells. Her spell was to kill your brother if you said something about your common past, but she forgot to include all other information you may supply that didn't derive for the fact that you know what she is."

"It's a silly mistake."

"Big mistakes usually are. Dionne's flaw, one of them, is that she thinks she's too damn infallible."

I frowned. "If you knew that then why you didn't say so before?"

"Nobody bothered to ask me."

"Jadzia…"

"Actually, dear, it's not my position to intervene in human affairs. Magic or no magic, humans must fend on their own, in their affairs my magic – or any kind – just tends to complicate things more."

"But you have meddled in the Windam's affairs before."

"I was asked to each time." Jadzia explained. "Kaze is very dear to me, that's why I helped her and why I protect her kin. But even with her my meddlesome ways were kept to a minimum. All the answers she found she found them herself – just like you have – otherwise they wouldn't have been worthy."

I shook my head. "I'll never really understand you magic folk. But this world is big and wild and I guess I wasn't born here to figure out why things happen."

"Exactly."

"I guess I'll leave now. Need to plan how to get Alec to remember this,"

"Wait! Before you go, care to tell me if Alec is as good a kisser as the gossips say?"

"Jadzia!"

"What? I had to amuse myself with something while you figure things out!"

"Well… if you put it that way…"

**.-.-.-.-.**

_Three days later I hadn't yet found a way to speak to Alec privately. _If I didn't know better I would have thought he was avoiding me. As it was I was left with this little piece of information I had and the memory of those stolen kisses to keep my mind full and my dreams sweet.

Now it was the day of the engagement ball, or the night, more appropriately, and I was standing in a dark corner with Cherith.

"I'm still not sure I should have come." I said fingering the folds of my formal dress. Lady Kaze had insisted I had one made. It was the single, most expensive thing I had ever owned, it was of a lovely sage green silk that Cherith had chosen, and all was wearing Jadzia's pendant, in the short time I had had it, it had become my talisman; and my hair was all pilled up on top of my head, only a few wisps of it covered my scar. My only other accessory was Frog by my side.

"You're my friend." Cherith said. "I want you here." She was wearing a cherry-red velvet gown that made her skin look like porcelain and her eyes shine almost violet.

I couldn't help to hug her. "Thanks for being my friend; it means the world to me." She said a few moments before the most comical expression crossed her face. "Oh dear… Uncle Marco is here."

"I thought you liked your uncle."

"I do… my cousins, now that's another story all together. Don't get me wrong, they are nice enough girls but, God do they like to talk!"

Lady Kaze easily located Cherith and motioned her to come and say hi to her uncle. "You stay here, I'll go and then you go look for me saying there's an emergency or something. Okay? Good!"

Smiled at her back. Then I became aware of a shadowy figure standing next to me. "Amy."

It was Jadzia.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why I was invited!" She said with a laugh as I turned to her. She was wearing a hooded cloak but her slender arms moved to pull the hood back reveling her white and silver beauty. I had often heard she was the most beautiful creature on earth, and each time I saw her I was certain of it, regardless of the form she was using. Tonight he had opted by her human form and was trying her best to remain low key. "I think something will happen tonight, and I wanted to come. Besides… I knew someone would be here, someone I never lose any chance I get to see."

I saw her eyes trail to where Lady Kaze and her family were standing, more specifically; Jadzia's eyes were on Lady Kaze's brother, King Marco, ruler of Lhite. He was a tall imposing man on his forties, very handsome indeed for what I could see, with dark blond hair and an easy smile.

"Anyway. Are you planning on talking with Alec tonight? You're running out of time."

"Yes, I will, as soon as I can get him away from Dionne I'll talk to him."

"Good." Jadzia said. "Be brave, Amy." I nodded. "I think Cherith is calling for your attention."

"Oh, yes…" I said.

"Go." Jadzia said and I made my way towards Cherith.

"Amy! Here you are, I've been looking for you!" Cherith said as she hadn't seen me not five minutes ago. "Uncle Marco, Aunt Carla, this is my dear friend Amy."

"Nice to meet you." Queen Carla said. She seemed to me like the kind of woman who went out of her way to ensure the people around her were at ease.

King Marco shook my hand distractedly, looking at something behind my head. I discretely turned and saw that Jadzia had hidden deeper into the shadows and had put her hood up once again.

Suddenly I remembered that I was supposed to be there with an emergency. "Gerry was looking for you." I said. "He told me he needed to tell you something or other… I can't seem to recall."

"Oh, well, I better go… excuse me?"

At Lady Carla's nod, Cherith took my arm and hastily made her way to the doors that opened to the inner garden of the palace.

"Thanks."

"I thought we were going back to our corner."

"Need of credibility, we are looking for Gerry. He always hides here, dislikes this things almost as much as I do. Anyway, better we are seen on his company or my mother will give me a sermon on how I must be nice to Jenna and Laura even if they do make my ears ache."

Cherith quickly located Gerry and made him go and stand with us at the edge of the ballroom. We saw Alec was dancing with Dionne.

"What is it, Amy? You're frowning."

"Oh, nothing, I just remembered I had something to tell Alec but I can't really say it in front of Dionne."

"Oh, I see…" Cherith said as the dance ended. "Alec!" She fairly yelled and he came bearing a look of annoyance. Dionne was at his side.

"What?"

"Could you please, dance with Amy here for a moment? I need to speak with Dionne… privately if you don't mind. This is the only way I can be sure you won't eavesdrop."

"As if I cared for you little gossips." Alec grumbled but never the less offered me his arm as a smooth waltz began.

He bowed, I curtsied and he placed his hand at my waist. As we turned I saw that Cherith had promptly dumped Dionne to the tender mercies of the infamous, strawberry-blond haired twin princesses Jenna and Laura Lhite. Cherith was standing clear at the other end of the ballroom with Gerry and Callie and Frog.

"I have been meaning to talk to you." Alec surprised me by saying.

"My lord?"

"I quite believe you're very familiar with my name to call me that." He murmured and I blushed recalling the way I had kissed him last time we had been alone together.

"Very well, Alec."

"I have been thinking I ought to apologize for my behavior."

I fixed my gaze on his chest. "Nothing to apologize for." I whispered.

"You never answered me, you know, about what was our relationship."

"We were friends." I answered quickly. "I guess I should apologize too, I never congratulated you on your engagement. I'm glad you find it though." This part I had practiced it well.

"Found what?"

"The owner of the ring, of course."

"What ring?"

"The one you always wear around your neck? You told me Jadzia told you only the woman you are meant to marry; your soul mate could wear it. You already tried it on Dionne, haven't you? Because frankly I never took you for someone who would settle for less than your soul mate as your wife."

"No, I don't believe I would settle for less." He said perplexed and when the dance ended he bowed politely at me and made a bee-line for Dionne.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Nobody**_

The ring! Of course. How could Alec have forgotten about it? If he was really planning to marry this woman, and by the looks of it he really was, Alec was going to make sure she was his soul mate. As Amy had pointed out, he wasn't the type to settle for less.

"Cousin darlings!" Alec said cheerfully as he approached Jenna and Laura to retrieve Dionne from them.

"What do you want?" Jenna and Lauren asked as one.

"Why do I need to want something to come and greet my cousins?"

"Since you can't stand us." Laura said and Jenna nodded. "Love us sure, but not like."

"I suppose you want to make scarce of ourselves so you can talk you lady.

"If it's not too much trouble…"

"I suppose we shall oblige your love sick ways. She's not fun to tease anyway."

"Been telling her shocking things and haven't manage to produce even the faintest blush."

"Bad thing to chose someone who's so world weary."

"Would you two leave already?"

"Thank you my lord, they were giving me a headache. "Dionne said once the twins went to seek another victim.

"They are nice enough once one warms to them."

"Does that ever happen?"

"Kindly do not diss my family."

Dionne awarded him with a look of utter innocence. "Of course, darling." She said meekly. "Is there anything you wished to discuss with me?"

"Actually," Alec said and fumbled with the gold chain around his neck. "I want you to try this on."

Dionne reached for it, but as her fingers touched it she withdrew her hand quickly as if she had been scalded. "What is it?"

"The ring I'm going to put on my wife's finger when I get married. If you are meant to be that woman, this ring will fit you just right."

"But why do this now? All the arrangements have been made! Everyone knows we are betrothed. Why do you do this now?"

"I've been having problems to remember things lately. Since I meet you, as a matter of fact. But I was reminded of this and it means a lot to me."

"What if it doesn't fit?"

"I won't marry you."

"Is that meant to reassure me?" Dionne asked with offended pride.

"It's meant to reassure **_me. _**In the light of the fact that everyone I love either doesn't like you or doesn't trust you, I want to know this is what is good for me. IF it fits, nothing in hell, heaven or anything in between that will prevent me from making you my wife. And I will honor you and protect you, even from those I've loved all my life. So try this ring on."

Dionne held the ring and winced as if in pain, and as she tried to slide the circlet into her fourth finger the ring caught on fire and she had to drop it.

Alec picked the ring up and placed it on the chain, quickly replacing it around his neck, the ring laid innocuous once more. "That settles things then. I'll inform my parents our engagement has been canceled. I trust you believe I never meant to hurt you. To be truthful, I can't even recall why I made this choice in the first place but I never meant to hurt you."

"What is it? What have I done wrong? What is it that you don't like about me? What made you change your mind?" Dionne's voice was wily coaxing, and in a flash Alec realized she was trying to entrap his mind.

"I kissed a girl who made me thing a thousand things I've never felt around you. And I realized this is wrong." Alec said, speaking for himself for the first time in weeks. "I don't love you. We are through. I don't recall feeling anything for you, not really and I though it shames me to publicly break off this engagement, I can't marry you."

"I see." Dionne said in tones of menace. Alec decided he didn't much cared for Dionne's tantrums; he needed to find his parents and begin to undo the mess he had made and try to remember how he had gotten himself in such situation. "This is far form over, Alexander. You can count on that."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Alec**_

The farthest away I got from Dionne the more like myself I felt.

Amy. I had to find Amy. I had kissed her… and it had felt quite wonderful.

I also had to find my parents. And Cherry-pie, I had totally neglected her in the last few weeks. And Frog! He hadn't ever left my side since he was pup, not until now. But at least he was with Amy.

I heard Frog's distinctive barking. It was insistent, calling for attention. I decided to go investigate. Frog, for what little I remembered, was with Amy all the time now, if he was barking the odds were that she was in danger. When that thought finally register in my brain I broke into a run following the sound of Frog's barking.

"Shut up, stupid beast!" Dionne's voice said, how had she got there so quickly if I had just left her across the palace?

"Leave him alone," That was Amy.

"You too shut up." Dionne snarled. There was a sickening thud of flesh hitting a wall. Amy whimpered and Frog's barks grew frenzied. "Now, you're going to tell me what you did? What you said?"

"Nothing." Amy gasped just as she and Dionne came to view. Dionne was chocking her, her hands clamped around Amy's throat.

"Don't lie little bitch! You reminded him of that damn ring, didn't you? He said he was remained of it. Speak!"

"I wasn't going to let you destroy Alec the way you did with Erik."

_Erik…_

"Ah, yes, of course. I don't understand how you still love him after all the wrongs he did to you."

"My brother never did anything wrong to me. It was you."

"Brother…" That man, Erik, was there now. Apparently Frog's barking had attracted someone else.

Dionne let go of Amy and she collapsed to the floor. "Erik!"

"You said I didn't have family. I asked you!" Erik voice was accusing and I saw for the first time something like remorse cross Dionne's face, but it vanished quickly. "I asked you many times…."

"Don't make yourself the victim, Erik. I gave you a far better life than the one you had in that stinking village. If you had to make a few sacrifices in the process…"

"You were scarifying my life!"

"Minor inconvenience." Dionne said unruffled. "I believe I have to kill her now. Pity, I actually had thought about sparing her. But since you dammed love for her won't go away…"

"No!" Erik said and moved forward. Dionne's magic was swift, hitting him square in the chest and knocking him backwards.

"Close your eyes if you don't want to look, love. At any rate don't worry; it only hurts for a moment."

Without much of a thought I ran to where Amy was attempting to rise to her feet. I heard Dionne's incantation, it was a killing curse and I would be dammed before I let it fall on Amy.

Amy shrieked as I snatched her up and held her against me, by back shielding her from Dionne. I waited but the blow of magic never came, instead I heard a crash and something like an explosion.

Turning slowly I saw Dionne sprawled on the ground, various cuts and scrapes of different degrees of severity dripped blood all over her yellow dress.

"Oh my god." Amy breathed out, I held her tighter.

The sound of many, many footsteps coming this way was very clear. We had made quite a scandal.

Dionne was obvious to all of this. "Why won't you DIE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs "What is it about you that makes you so freaking endearing to everyone? You're brother found his way back to you. His Highness found his way back to you! They all come back to you time and again! You want to know something about your precious brother, Amy? He's not a loving man, he has chosen to love so few people in his life, and I could have lived with that if I wasn't because he chose to rather love you his darling little sister than to love me who I could give him all the pleasure in this world, and power and everything!"

"Erik never wanted any of that." Amy whispered but in the stillness of the night her voice carried.

"I should have torn your heart out not just wound you! But I will correct that mistake, now!"

There was something like a flash of lighting. Amy buried herself in my arms, bracing herself for whatever would come.

Out of no where a hooded figure materialized in front of Amy and me and she caught Dionne's magic with her bare hands as if it were nothing.

Dionne palled, clearly noticing her magic wouldn't serve her against this person. "I never thought you would be this silly." I knew that voice. It was timeless and unique. It was Jadzia in her human form, something not many ever got to see. Her hands went to her hood and lowered it slowly. She was glowing. "Your magic is so inferior to mine, Dionne, and not even my magic can fool true love, what made you think yours could?"

"You know nothing of my powers! When I left you I was a mediocre witch, now…"

"Now you're older and part of me hoped you were wiser. Clearly you're not. But to attack those I hold dear, near my forest no less! Never thought you had the nerve."

"What do you know!"

"Just about everything. You wonder what is it about Amy that her dear ones keep finding their way back to her? Even against the most powerful of your spells? She knows love, Dionne, you don't. Amy would have given up both Alec and Erik had you made either of them happy, just like I had to do once." I saw Jadzia turn her head a little, her amethyst eyes fixed on my uncle Marco who had come along with just about half of the ball's guests. "You never could accept other people's fortune, Dionne, that's why no one has ever wanted to share anything with you. Not their hearts, not their lives…"

That's when Dionne made her biggest mistake ever: She deliberately attacked a unicorn.

What a way to seal one's fate.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**End of Chapter XI**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Okay, it's long but I hope not boring. My cramps are killing me so bear with me please. Excuse the miss spellings and please review.**

**Ibeg you.**

**Clavie in Pain.**


	12. This You Never Say

**SPELLBOUND**

**Chapter XII: Things you never say**

_**Alec**_

I don't exactly remember much about what happened after Dionne chose to attack Jadzia, I remember Dionne's bone chilling scream when the curse she sent Jadzia's way turned against her – you never attack a unicorn, and certainly not with magic, unicorns were born of magic itself and magic never turns against itself. Dionne's scream was the kind of sound you never forget, the kind that when it comes in your nightmares makes you wake up in a cold sweat.

Instinctively I drew Amy closer, keeping her as safe as I could.

Dionne collapsed to the ground and began to shake, screaming in pain and then she went utterly still, unnaturally so, and went so, so quiet.

"Is she dead?" I heard Cherith ask from somewhere behind Gerry's back.

"She's not but she'll soon wish she were." Jadzia answered sounding so tired. "Believe me."

Jadzia kind of sagged and she looked ill, like she was about to swoon, in a moment my Uncle Marco was by her side, holding her steady, their gazes caught and held and it was as if they spoke to each other about something no one else could understand.

"Better take Jadzia inside," My mother said gently while my father ushered all the other guests back into the Palace's ballroom.

Just as my uncle was helping Jadzia to the family quarters, Erik passed out cold. "Oh my," Amy whispered and I think she tried to go see what had happened to her brother but before she could so much as struggle in my grasp she went limp.

I picked Amy up, cradling her against my chest. Gerry and Callie went to see what was wrong with Erik.

"Magic Withdrawal," Callie said as she and Gerry heaved Erik to his feet and began to take him up to his room. "I think they both have it. I wouldn't be surprised if you passed out soon, too, Alec."

Well, now that she mentioned it, I felt a little bit sleepy and kind of dizzy but other than that I was fine, and I said so.

"Maybe you should go lay down too," Cherith said walking by my side and alternatively worrying over Erik, Amy and me. Frog was there too, as usual, and he was the more tranquil of all of us.

"I will after I put Amy to bed." I said because otherwise Cherith would never, ever shut up.

I placed Amy on her bed and Frog went to lay down by the foot of the bed and then Cherith pushed me out of the door and told me to get into my room and sleep or she would make sure I didn't leave my room in a month. Knowing Cherith like I know her, I thought it was for the best if I followed her instructions.

As soon as I put my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes I feel asleep and slept through the night without waking up once. Maybe it was because I hadn't been under Dionne's spell for quite as long as Erik or Amy, or maybe it was because they didn't have magic and I did, but it turned out all I needed was a good night of sleep to be back to my usual self.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Cherith**_

My first intention had been to stay with Amy but I was being little help, nervous as I was. Gerry noticed right away so after he went to make sure Alec had gone to bed he came for me.

"Come on, now." He said softly and hooked his arm around me, helping me to stand. "Mrs. Rose can take care of Amy, you come now."

"Go," Mrs. Rose told me and I nodded. "I'll stay with Amy, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Alright, if you lot team up against me." I said joking and let Gerry guide me to my room, leaning against him for support. "I hope there aren't many nights like this." I said softly.

"Hope so too." Gerry said. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Yes, yes of course." I said with a wan smile, feeling tired.

Gerry stopped in front of my door and cupped my face between his hands. My breath caught. "Gerry?"

He leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm just glad nothing bad happened to you." He said quietly and I could feel his breath across my lips. I closed my eyes and tilted my chin up. Ever so gently, Gerry fit his lips over mine, rubbing gently and I went week against him, and he held me and kissed me for a long moment.

My first kiss.

It was heavenly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Nobody**_

"I'll be fine." Jadzia said, "I assure you."

"I've never understood what you do and I don't think I want to."

"I guess that was always the problem between us, wasn't it?"

Marco Lhite nodded, "I suppose… I never wanted to be part of your world, and you loved it too much to come live in mine."

"I don't regret the time I spent on it, though." Jadzia said with a vague smile. "The love I felt for you changed me forever."

"It changed me too. And I don't regret it either, having met you, I mean." Marco was silent for a while. "I really did love you, once, Jadzia; I loved you with all my heart."

"I know." Jadzia said, remembering that time she had masqueraded as a human, trying to understand how they worked… how they could be cruel and kind and risk themselves for things like love or honor. How she had met young Prince Marco by chance and how that meeting had changed them both.

They had fallen in love but when the truth came to light…

"I think part of me will always love you, in a way that most often than not I'm afraid to think about. But now my heart belongs to my wife and…"

"I know." Jadzia repeated and smiled. "I'm a unicorn, Marco. I know everything."

"So you say," Marco agreed readily.

"It's time for me to go." Jadzia said after a while.

"I'll go walk you."

"I can find my way." Jadzia said, stepping away.

"Goodbye, Jadzia."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Amy**_

I felt so very heavy, as if I were under water and trying to swim my way up, every one of my limbs felt heavy.

I could hear voices in the distance.

"_It has been too long," _I think Erik was saying.

"_The doctor said it was to be expected."_ Cherith replied.

I tried to move, to go towards the voices as they pulled me up and up and up.

"_I hope she can travel soon, we must go back home."_

Home?

"_Home?"_ Alec's voice was decidedly un-amused.

"_Of course, home. Did you expect we would stay here?"_

I began to stir.

"_Shut up you two! You're upsetting her."_ Cherith said in a sharp whisper. There was some grumbling and then sound of footsteps fading away, the door opening and closing.

The thump of the door was what woke me, I think. I stared up at the canopy over my bed. Frog must have sensed I was awake for he lifted himself into my bed and whinnied piteously, placing his head on my stomach and staring at me with his big, brown, doggie eyes. I scratched behind his ears. Then the screaming began.

"Amy will remain here!" Alec roared.

"Excuse me! But I'm her brother not you! Our parents trusted me with her well being and I did a pretty damn good job at it for years before all this mess happened. She has been through an ordeal; all I want is to take her home." Erik said none too quietly.

I got out of bed slowly and strode towards the door, opening it quietly,

"Home to the people who turned their backs on her when you vanished into thin air? I don't think so, I won't allow it."

"You're in no position to allow or disallow anything regarding my sister. I just want to take Amy to where she felt same. Home."

"I- I don't want to go back." I said, they both turned to me sharply.

"You don't know what you're saying." Erik said.

"I do, too." I said strangely sounding like a petulant six-year old. "Erik, really, I don't want to go back."

Erik was silent for a long moment. "I thought you liked the village."

"I did, but I was also very lonely." I answered truthfully. "I never knew 'cause all my life it was just the two of us, but then you were gone and I realized how alone I really was… but," I forgot what I as about to say as a weird fuzziness clawed at my brain.

"Argh! Get out of my way you two," Cherith said and deftly pushed both her brother and mine out of the way. "You're upsetting her, now go. You're both banned from this section of the house. GO!"

"Do you forget I have the same rank as you, Cherry-pie?" Alec asked insolently and Cherith guided me back to my room.

"Do you forget that I don't particularly care?" Cherith said smugly and I could see she enjoyed closing the bedroom door on Alec's and Erik's faces. I kind of enjoyed their stunned expressions to be honest.

I was promptly put to bed and Cherith gave strict orders that I wasn't to be disturbed in any way bye anyone ("And yes, by that I mean you two, Alec and Erik"). Meanwhile, King Christopher and Lady Kaze made known what had happened the night of the ball. Who was Dionne, and what had been my participation on the ordeal. Each time Cherith or I tried to ask what had been Dionne's punishment; Lady Kaze changed the subject, saying it was of no consequence for us to know such things.

We were too young, she said. I figured that Alec, Callie and Gerry knew, but they weren't talking either.

In the fortnight after Dionne's spell was lifted, Alec and Erik fought a lot, and after the doctor said I was completely recovered, the fights just became more frequent. Erik was eager to leave, go back to our village and live as if Dionne had never happened. I wanted to stay, to be near Alec, to be near Cherith and all the others who had accepted me so unconditionally when I first arrived that the Windam Palace, but I couldn't quite find a way to make my brother understand.

He had been happy, of course, back in the village, our land was prosperous, he was young and handsome and would have his choice of the pretty girls of the village when he decided –if ever – to marry. But where did that left me? Once he married he wouldn't need me and I had little chance of marrying myself, now.

I loved Alec, I wouldn't settle for anyone else, and though I knew he cared for me as a friend, I wouldn't dare to guess if he ever saw me as a woman –except for that time when we kissed... but he had been under a spell, so nothing might have been quite as it seemed. And I was too much of a spineless jellyfish to ask him… or remind him, or ever bringing it up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Alec**_

It was the same old fight we all had had with Erik in the last couple of weeks, he insisted on taking Amy away.

"Amy, it's time we go back. We can't keep pestering their majesties with our presence. We must go back and do the best we can out of what we got."

"Amy is quite welcome here." Cherith said.

"You're kind, my lady, but…"

"My kindness it's not being discussed but the fact that Amy wishes to remain here and I would be very glad if she did so, and you have no right to stir her away from us if she wishes to stay."

Before Erik could answer mother cut in. "You all are forgetting the most important thing here. Amy's wishes." Mom went to Amy and slid a supportive arm behind her. "Amy, please tell us what you want to do."

Amy shivered, she was nervous, I guessed. "I-I would very much like to stay, if I'm not trouble. I-I can't go back to my job in the kitchen if-"

"Out of the question," I said. "If you're to remain here you will do it as if you were part of this family." It was impulsive and I probably shouldn't have said it given the fact that my father, and not me, is the head of the family.

But Dad just smiled benevolently. "Of course. Erik, we all care for Amy, we want what's best for here and for now I shall agree with her decision to stay. You are, naturally, welcome any time you chose to visit."

Though dad hadn't actually uttered an order, I guess Erik understood that he could not contradict my parents –King and Queen of the Windam Valley that they were and all that.

Erik said something about wanting to depart as soon as possible and three days later he had packed and set on his way to the north corner of the valley. He left at dawn; Amy was the only one – besides myself – who had risen to see Erik leave.

"I still wish you came." He said as they stood in the stables.

"I'm sorry; Erik but I do believe its better this way." Amy answered, by her voice I could tell she was –or had been – crying.

Erik planted a brotherly kiss on Amy's cheek, mounted his horse and left.

"Write soon!" She called after him. Erik nodded but didn't turn back.

I had been watching the whole thing from the stable's door. As soon as her brother was out of earshot, Amy began to cry. I approached her silently and drew her to my arms, hugging her close and making soothing noises as I stroked her hair.

Amy didn't resist, she held onto me trustingly.

"Do you want me to stop him? Do you want to go?" I asked softly.

"No," Amy answered in a whisper.

I nodded, even when she couldn't see me, and rested my head over hers protectively. Basking in the peace I felt by holding Amy, without wondering why.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End of Chapter Twelve

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So sorry for the delay! I was on finals and then I got issues, never mind, Sorry it took so long, sorry it's so short.

Of next chapter all I can say it's that Alec's quest for a wife begins! And also, one of my favorite parts of the story, a conversation between Kaze and Alec.


	13. Lost in Love

**SPELLBOUND**

**CHAPTER XII: LOST IN LOVE**

_**Alec**_

With both Dionne and Erik gone, I found myself at odd ends. In the time I had been "away" under Dionne's magic, things had changed. Callie was training to further pursue her military career. Gerry was busy trailing after Cherith half of the time and Cherith herself wasn't looking like she was upset about it. My parents went about their business as always and I was left feeling quite alone.

Amy became the only bright thing on my days, but Amy was never one to just sit and laze about and soon she was helping my mother with her many responsibilities such as overlooking the schools and orphanages and hospitals in the city and other pursuits of the sort. So, since Amy wasn't available for a good part of the day, I decided to finally go and ask my father for some job to do.

Dad was more than happy to comply, he readily gave me full control of the merchants' association – who traded goods from Seaside into Fireland, crossing straight through our territory – and gave me the never ending task of walking the marked each Monday – as the Windam had done for generations – to hear the complaints, trials and tribulations of our people.

It was on a Monday when it happened. I had been thinking about it for a while, for even with my new job –which did give me some satisfaction – I still felt I was missing on something.

I had just finished talking to Mr. Thompson – a baker – about how the tax they had put on flour wasn't good for the business (I had promised to see if it was possible to lower said tax) when I felt the urge to turn around. I knew Amy was out there. I always knew, somehow, when she was near… and when I knew that, I always had to find her in the crowd.

She was standing by the door of the orphanage, talking with the headmistress about something or other. I excused myself from Mr. Thompson and quickly made my way to her side just as she said goodbye to the headmistress.

"Hello." I whispered on her ear and she jumped startled.

When she realized it was me, Amy just hit me on the arm and squeaked "Don't do that!"

I laughed at her squeaky voice and offered her my arm, which she took graciously. "Come, walk with me." I said guiding her though the thong of people milling about. "What were you doing there?"

"Your mother sent me to supervise the delivery of the new clothes for the orphans." Amy said with a smile, always happy to be useful. "And you?"

"Monday walk." I shrugged.

"Are you almost done?"

"Quite." I said since it was true that I had conversed with just about everyone there. "Shall we head home?"

"Yes, I am quite tired. Been on my feet most of the day." Amy said with a sigh. Without thinking I encircled her waist with my arm, making her lean on me. "Thank you."

I selected the most direct path to the Palace but at the same time I began to walk slowly, basking on Amy's presence as a cat would in the sun. It always felt so warm and happy when I was with her. Amy didn't seem to mind our slow pace and we soon settled into a comfortable silence.

That moment was when it hit me. What I needed, what I had been missing: A woman to love, a wife. Someone who would fill the empty spaces, someone whose scent would haunt me when we were apart, whose smile would make my heart beat when we were together, whose small presence would grace my life.

Amy said something and when I looked down at her she was looking up to me, smiling expectantly waiting for whatever I was going to say.

When all I could manage was a "Yes, of course," Amy shook her head and laughed, clearly I had given the wrong answer.

"You're impossible." She said and snuggled closer to me.

It was a small gesture, insignificant by most standards but it made my heart beat wildly. And then I realized I didn't just need a woman, I needed this woman.

I would always need _her_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Kaze**_

I was re-organizing my walking closet - after finally letting go of all the nervous energy of the past weeks I found out I couldn't find anything in there – when Alec came.

"Hi, mom." He said, kissing my cheek, he had grown so tall, just like Chris.

"Sweetie," I said accepting his kiss and then going back to work. "Did you need something?"

"Not really…" he said evasively. It was clear he had come here for some reason but he wasn't ready to say just yet, so I went on talking as if nothing as amiss.

I pushed aside some dresses. "You know, I still remember the first time your father showed me this closet. It was just after we got married and I was going to be presented in court. I was sitting in bed thinking that I would probably go and ask Carla something to wear since all I owned were my guard-uniform clothes and the dress in which I had been married. I told Chris about it and asked him to go ask Carla for something I could wear and he, I remember this very well, he crooked his head to the side and said _'That's unnecessary'_ in this cryptic way,

I asked what he meant and he just kept smiling, dug me out of bed and made me stand in front of the door with my eyes closed as he opened it. I gasped when I opened my eyes. I had never seen so many clothes at the same place. So all I could do was say _'This was unnecessary'_ I never even got to wear have of those dresses because I got pregnant with you and then I had to wear maternity dresses."

Okay, I had run out of breath and I stopped, waiting for Alec to say something but he didn't. "Alright, you just endured my babble, what gives?"

"Oh, nothing…" He said and surprised me by blushing.

"Come on, sweetie, you know you can tell me anything." I said as I sat down and motioned for him to seat next to me. He did and surprised me by resting his head on my shoulder, like he used to do when he was small. I stroked his hair. "You know, in a way you will always be my baby." I said trying to get him to be comfortable enough to tell me what troubled him. "I love you so much, and nothing you could ever say or do will change that."

"Oh, mom." He said giving me a hug.

"I love your father with all my heart – and his love surprised me and made me feel real joy for the first time in my life – but when you were born, oh my, it was that what really healed the deepest bruises in my heart, Oh, dear, I've said too much, I'm turning more and more emotional in my old age." I said, surprised to find that I was on the verge of tears. "Anyway, what did you come to say?"

"Mom… I've been thinking that I want to be married." Alec said evenly. "And no, it's not an after effect of Dionne's spell… it's just that, I've the sneaky suspicion that I'm in love and I want to be happy… and I want to ask Amy to marry me."

"Amy?" I asked though I had seen it coming from a mile away. "Are you sure, Alec?"

"I think I am. See, that's the problem, I think I'm in love but I've never been in love so I don't know how it feels… and then it's no like… like…"

"Like a thunderbolt? Alec, love sneaks on people in different ways… like, the first time I saw you father I swore to hate him forever! I even threw a rock to his head… see the scar he has on his eyebrow?" I asked with a smile, feeling 16 again. "I did that."

"Dad said it was a dog bite from childhood."

"He lied." I said triumphal.

Alec seemed to mull over this for a moment but then he just shook his head. "So… anyway, if I ask Amy…"

"Well, love, it's clear to everyone that she would accept you if you ask her. She's in love with you, I'm pretty sure. And, she's young yet, but I'm sure she'll make a fine queen someday and I know she'll make you very happy. I have no doubt Amy is a good girl, just be sure she's the one you want."

"Well, I know _that_." I said.

"In that case, I'm sure you two will be very happy together. But be sure, Alec, it has to be love, not affection, not compassion, no guilt. Each girl deserves to be loved and I would be very sad to see you settle for less."

"You know, mother, sometimes you confuse me immensely."

"Well, I'm your mother, it's my prerogative – and my job – to confuse you, otherwise you would never figure things out"

"You're aware that doesn't make sense?"

"Just get going, darling, I thought you had a question to ask."

Alec smiled slowly and nodded, and left.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Amy**_

I was minding my own business in my room, doing a bit of sewing, when I heard a decisive knock on my door. Frog shot up and began to scratch on the door making whinny sounds.

I wrapped a shawl about my nightgown and went to answer the door. Alec was standing in my doorway, his broad shoulders blocking the light that should have spilled in from the hallway.

"Yes?" I prompted when he just stood there for two minutes without talking. Alec just kept looking at me. "Alec?"

"We need to talk," He said softly. "Come with me."

"I'm not dressed to go out." I protested weakly as he caught my wrist and tugged me out of my room.

"We won't go far." Alec said cryptically and removed his coat, placing it around my shoulders. The hour was late and we managed to get into the inner garden without running into anyone. We headed into the maze until we reached the fountain at the middle of it. Then Alec made me sit on the edge of the fountain and just stood there, staring at me in the moonlight.

"I want to ask something of you." He said finally coming to sit next to me and taking my hand.

"Whatever it is, if I can, you have it." I said, knowing that I loved him too much to deny him anything he asked me.

He cradled my right hand on his and turned my palm up, then he placed something small and warm there and closed my fingers around it. I brought my hand to my face, in the moonlight it wasn't hard to identify what I had on my hand, still I sat there staring at it – much in the way Alec had been staring at me all this while – and wondering how this had ended in my hand.

It was the ring Jadzia had given him so long ago.

"Try it on." Alec said softly.

"But…" I tried to protest, why I don't know since this was what I had been dreaming about for months. Wordlessly, Alec took the ring and slid it past the knuckle of my fourth finger where the little circled gently encircled my finger as if it had been made for it. I gasped in awe.

Alec's warm hand covered mine as he leaned into me and brushed his mouth against mine, kissing me ever so softly for a moment before pulling me closer to him and turning up the heat on that innocent kiss. Not long after I had my arms around his neck and was kissing him with abandon, just as I had that other day by the river.

Alec's hands wandered freely over my back and sides, keeping me pressed against him in a way that should have made me blush but it didn't really. I just kept kissing him, taking a leave from my sanity without wondering what would happen next.

"Marry me." Alec whispered a while later, why I tried to catch my breath and he busied himself by nuzzling the side of my neck. "Say you'll marry me."

"Alec…"

"It's easy," He went on, nibbling at my ear. "Just say 'Yes, Alec' and that's it"

"But…"

He was doing some really wicked things to my neck; let me tell you, I was pretty much losing my mind. "Say it."

"Yes… Alec" I said all faintly just a moment before he began to kiss me again, not stopping until I was pretty senseless.

Oh… wait, is that his hand on my breast?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Notes:

Okay, another chapter draws to an end.

There are two chapters left and I hope to post them before I go on holiday.

Please review and I shall feel compelled to type faster!

All the love in the world plus shipping and handling.

Clavie.

Ps. I've been answering all the signed reviews that I get with the PMs I hope you don't mind.

Thanks to EVERYONE for reading!


	14. Love, Lust and Little Secrets

**SPELLBOUND**

**Chapter XIV: LOVE, LUST AND LITTLE SECRETS**

_**Amy**_

"Amy, this is wonderful!"

Cherith's exuberant cry of happiness woke me up two seconds before she jumped in my bed and began to bounce.

"Just simply wonderful!"

Morning light was streaming from the windows I had left open the night before as I did my mending. I covered my face with my hands to shield me from the light. There was something in my finger but it was too close to my face for me to identify what it was. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what?'?" Cherith demanded, still bouncing. She does that sometimes. Bounce, I mean. "Alec just told me you two are betrothed."

"WHAT?" I cried sitting up quickly. "We are not…" I looked down at my lap, where my hands had landed. There was something on my finger alright. Alec's ring to be precise… "Oh, my god." I said, my jaw dropping in disbelief as images from the former night raced through my mind.

Alec had come and he had taken me out… and…

I jumped off the bed and went to look for the mirror. Yep. Sure enough I had some reddish marks all around the side of my neck. That's how he had got me to say yes to him, I remembered now. We were at the fountain in the maze and he began to kiss me and asked me to marry him and began to do some wicked stuff to my neck and ear to get me to say yes,

And then, when I did, he just pulled me to his life and kept kissing me, and… well, his hands were going around really freely under my coat.

I could see how I turned all red in the mirror.

"Is something wrong, Amy?" Cherith asked.

"Um… no… er… do you happen to know where Alec is?"

"He was going to his room last I saw him."

"Alright, thanks… could you stay here with Frog for a second? Yes. Thanks."

I ran out and down the hall to Alec's room. I went in without knocking.

"Amy!" He said happily and came to me and engulfed me in a hug and before I knew his tongue was down my throat. Which was, you know, wonderful, but not fair at all. I can't think when he kissed me (which is totally clear by the fact I agreed to marry him.)

"Wait! Stop it right there!" I said and moved several steps back.

"What is it?"

"Why did you tell Cherith we are betrothed?"

"Because we are. I asked last night and you said yes. Don't you remember?" He said with a slight frown and but then grinned. "Or do you want me to remind you?" He asked coming closer and placing his hands at my waist.

I was about to let him kiss me again but reacted right on time. "Hey! Wait. Alec... I remember what happened last night… but… I don't know. Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"Of course I'm sure." Alec said, holding me at arm's length. "Amy, I asked you to marry me because I want you."

"Are you sure it's not guilt?" I asked in a tiny little voice that sounded not at all like me.

Alec's expression turned thunderous. "Amy… Don't even go there. You know me. There is nothing short of a goddamn powerful forbidden spell that would make me ask anyone to marry you if I didn't want it. And… see this," He said picking up my hand and kissing my knuckles, and then showing me the ring on my finger. "You're my soul mate. I know this ring doesn't lie nor does my heart. I know you're the perfect woman for me and I want to marry you, bind you to me by all law of god and men."

"But…"

"What?" He asked, to his credit, very patiently.

"Men like you don't marry girls like me… I'm not wellborn or pretty or anything princesses are supposed to be, I could never be one."

Alec laughed. "Amy, you're sweet and smart and funny and you make me happy. As for being wellborn, your parents were respectable, hardworking people that's as wellborn as you can get, and for being pretty, I think you are. And from now own my opinion in the matter is the only one that counts." I looked down… not believing that I could be considerate pretty with a scar marking my face. It wasn't the worse as far as scars go… but… "I know what you're thinking." Alec said, cupping my chin to make me look up at him.

"You know, I never see this." He said and ran his thumb over the scar from my temple to my cheek. "When I look at you I see this little dimple right here when you smile," he pointed at the middle of my cheek. "I see how soft your eyebrows are, and your pert little nose. And I see your eyes, how lovely they are – how they have centers as black as coals but then turn a warm brown and fade into green at the edge."

I was staring up at him, completely mesmerized. "So, it's there any other silly reason why you think we can't marry." I shook my head. "Very well then. May I kiss you now?"

I just smiled.

He got the message all right…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Alec**_

Amy and I had quite a delightful time in my bedroom that morning. It felt so good to be free to touch her and kiss her. I had told my parents of my intentions, I had given her my ring. As far as I was concerned, she was mine already. But I would wait… to have all at rights, whatever it took just to keep her in my life.

It didn't take long for everyone to know we were going to be married. I knew there would be talk, so I wanted to marry as soon as possible; believing that the sooner Amy had the protection of my name the sooner people would stop talking. But mom decided that we should wait at least a month, to plan a proper wedding and so people wouldn't think we _had_ to get married (if I got what she meant).

And so, the wedding preparations began.

Mom had the grip of it all and Cherith was all excited about being maid of honor. I had written to Amy's brother to notify him of our betrothal. He wasn't all that happy with me but for Amy's sake he put on a good face. He agreed to return to for the wedding.

After all of it, I got one thing left that bothered me.

It kept bothering me through most of the month of my engagement.

It was especially difficult when I was with Amy, when we managed to escape my mother and have a little alone time.

As the day of the wedding came closer, it became clear that I needed some feedback…

I tried to go to my father but it really didn't turn out well so I went to look for my very best friend in the whole wide world. As it was… said friend wasn't all that sympathetic either, well at first at least.

"Why do you come to me?" Gerry asked all suspicious when we returned to the stables after an early morning ride a three days before the wedding.

"I tried to go to dad but each time he tried to explain something I just kept picturing him and mom… and…" I shrugged. Bad mental images I tell you. Gerry began to laugh. "I'm not joking, this is serious!"

"You know, Alec, if you ask Cherith nicely she would lift up the spell she put in you all those years ago." He said, making reference to that binding Cherith put on me so I would remain chaste and pure until I married.

"I know but… Amy wants to wait and I'm just…"

"Nervous about it? Afraid you will make an ass of yourself?"

"Kind of… I mean, what if I can't figure where everything goes or I make an embarrassing sound, like a bullfrog or something, I've heard that happens…"

Gerry kept laughing. "Alec, God bless you, you're good at everything you put your mind to, I'm sure it will be the same with sex."

"But… I just… It's just that I'm to be married in a couple of days and I've no idea of what the hell I am supposed to do!"

"Look, I could take out a piece of paper and make you a diagram if that's what you want, but if you want to know my opinion, I don't think that's going to help at all."

"Great." I said heaving a huge sigh.

"Alec, listen, you love Amy right?"

"You know I do."

"Well, then, whatever you do on your wedding night, just remember that she's probably as nervous as you are but that she loves you and you love her and that no matter what happens – bullfrog sounds and clumsy positions included – when it's all over you'll have that love and each other."

I stared at him in disbelief. When had my best friend, the womanizer extraordinaire, become so deep? Well, okay, I knew when, and I knew it had a heck of a lot to do with certain little sister of mine.

"Alright, I get all that but, could you at least give me some pointers?"

"Well… since you ask nicely..."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

End of chapter XIV

Notes:

Thanks so much for reading this story of mine.

It means a lot to me.

I'm off on a holiday and I'll be back home on Monday, so I'll post the last chapter then. But please, make me crazy happy and fill my mail with reviews while I'm gone.

Love you lotses.

Clavie, on a holiday.


	15. Truly, Madly, Yours

**THANKS TO STARRY FOR READING THIS FIRTS! YOU RULE STARRY-POOH!**

**SPELLBOUND**

**Chapter XV: Truly, Madly, Yours**

_**Amy**_

I woke up the morning of my wedding being a bunch of nerves, I felt like a thousand butterflies were dancing in my stomach, and my head felt light… I was completely anxious about all this even thought I had been preparing for it for a month.

Lady Kaze and Cherith had explained it all about the ceremony and how I would be presented to court afterwards and all that, Lady Kaze said there was nothing to fear but I was still a little bit nervous about it

But I wasn't about to let nerves stop me when I was so close to be Alec's forever, so I got up and took a long bath and got into my beautiful white dress – it was off at the shoulders, the bodice closely following my upper body to later fall into a full skirt. My hair was curled and pinned a top of my head, leaving just a few strands at the sides to frame my face – and cover my scar too.

Since traditionally in the Windam Valley, brides don't wear veils, I got to wear a wreath of flowers – in pale shades of pink, yellow and white, same colors that I wore on my bouquet, each color represented love, luck and fidelity.

"You look lovely, Amy." Lady Kaze told me, having gone to my room to inspect how the preparations were going. She looked beautiful in an ice blue silk dress (sometimes she looked more like a young girl than a matron of 43).

"Thank you my… I mean, Kaze." I answered; she and her husband had asked me to call them by their given name only, now that I was family and all.

"Here, I want you to wear these," She said as she placed a pair of teardrop earrings in my hand. "They belonged to Chris' mother. I wore them in my wedding and have given me good luck ever since."

I looked at the little earrings in my hand. "Are you sure? Maybe you would like to save them from Cherith when she…"

"I am sure, Amy, don't worry. I want you to have them. You make my son happy, that's all I ever wanted for him."

I blushed, remembering his kisses, "He makes me very happy too…"

Lady Kaze smiled knowingly.

"Mom, Amy," Cherith said from the doorway, "It's time to go."

I put on the earrings quickly. "I'm ready." I said.

"Let us be on our way, then… or Alec will think you've changed your mind." Cherith said with a smile.

As if I would ever do that.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Alec**_

I was a complete nervous case as I got ready for my wedding. I wanted everything to be just perfect for Amy. So many things had gone wrong in her life – the premature death of her parents, Dionne and the disappearance of her brother and all that – that I wanted this day to be completely perfect for her.

Fortunately, everyone was cooperating; even Amy's brother who had been quite vocal to me about his doubts that I could make Amy happy and keep her safe, but now, as he guided his only sister to my side, he didn't let any kind of hesitation show.

I held Amy's hand all through the ceremony. We exchanged promises of love and fidelity and I was more than happy when the priest finally asked if I took her as my lawfully wedded wife.

It felt good to say I do… settling.

Amy smiled up at me as the priest repeated the question to her and said I do too. In due course we were man and wife and I kissed her under the sunlight, in front of everyone I knew and mattered to me. It was one of those moments when life conspires just to be perfect.

Afterwards, we went inside to the Royal Hall, which was used only on solemn occasions. Mom and Dad stood at one end of the room with Cherith by mom's right. I guided Amy down the aisle in front of all the court until we stood side by side in front of my parents. There were some ceremonial words said and finally Dad introduced Amy as my wife and princess and future queen and all that. And all the while Amy just kept clenching my hand.

Introductions proceeded.

I presented Amy to everyone and she nodded and smiled at everyone though she looked a little pale to me. At last the last member of the court was introduced and the party began.

That was way more enjoyable than the Court introductions let me tell you, except when all my old chums from the Guard demanded their right to kiss the bride. That part I did not enjoy at all and was more than happy to extract my giggling wife from their midst. Good luck to all of them that the kisses were more brotherly than anything else or we would have had blood in our hands…

The day wore on slowly.

I don't remember much of it. I just remember I was happy to be there because Amy was by my side. She was home to me.

When the clock struck midnight –and was finally polite to escape our Wedding banquet – I snuck Amy up to my –our – room. We were laughing as we maid our way up, trying to avoid running into anyone who might detain us but once we were in the room and the door closed, a strange silence came over us.

"Do you want me to show you around?" I asked awkwardly, just to fill the silence. Amy smiled and said "I've been here before, remember?"

"Of course I do." I said walking to her slowly, as if not to startle her. Damn Cherith and her stupid spell – though it had been already lifted, I checked, I wasn't dumb. I wished to hell I knew how to act, what I was supposed to do.

"Do- Do you think it's always this awkward?" Amy asked nervously, biting her lip.

"I don't know. I think not, though." I answered as I reached her side and gathered her close to me in a hug. She was perfect in my arms. Small, but not so tiny I had to hunch over her too much; slim but curvy on the right parts.

Perfect, perfect, perfect.

Or maybe it just was that I was so in love I couldn't think of her in any other way.

"Alec… I don't know what to do." Amy whispered as she wove her slender arms around my neck, burying her face in my chest.

I skimmed my fingers through her hair, pulling at the pins that held it in place. "I don't know either." I admitted. "But I want to find out."

I kissed her then.

We took our time, knowing we had the rest of our lives to get this… intimacy just right.

It started with a kiss… her cool little hand finding its way into my shirt… the feel of her bare skin against mine… the smooth bed linens. I let my instinct guide me just as much as Amy let hers.

It was strangely erotic and wonderful to be learning all this things with her… learn just how we fit together, feel her body moving against mine… slowly at first and then more quickly. Hear her sighs, feeling the thumping of her heart against her breast.

To fall asleep knowing she would be the first thing I would see when I woke up, for the rest of my life. Her smiles would be mine. Her love would be mine.

And as for the sex… well, I would be a very happy man indeed, spending the rest of my life learning to love this one particular woman who I was very proud to call my wife.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

End of Chapter XV

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Epilogue**_

_People tend to think time is short when you're having fun._

_If you ever had the chance to ask Amy Windam she would have told you, you were wrong about that._

_Life was sweet to her, there was no doubt about that, and- if the giggling laugher that could be heard if you walked by her room at night was of any indication – she was having fun. Lots and lots of fun with her loving husband._

_After all the time they spent in their room, it was not really a surprise to anyone when Amy and Alec announced they were expecting a little son to be born almost a year to the date of their marriage. _

"_I just don't understand," Cherith said to Amy as they strolled down Cherith's garden one morning. "Didn't anyone ever explain to either of you about 'precautions' not to get pregnant?"_

"_Of course not." I Amy said blushing. She was on her fourth month, her stomach had begun to curve and she was beginning to feel the weight gain. "Well… I know no one explained me. And besides, it's not like we were thinking about that."_

"_What you were thinking about, then?"_

"_Well… see, after our wedding night – which was rather wonderful if you must know – Alec and I figured that the only way we would ever get 'really good' at IT was with lots of practice."_

_Cherith looked down at Amy's mid section. "Well, you certainly had _that_," she said with a smile._

"_I certainly did." Amy said with a smile, settling her hand over her stomach, the baby had started to kick a couple of days ago and she still got excited each time she felt that little kick under her hand. _

_She an Alec had been trilled with the news that they were expecting. Even when it was only _natural_ after all the 'practicing' they had been doing._

_Cherith looked around, to make sure Gerry and Alec were still busy way at the other end of the garden moving some heavy flower pots. "So… I'll kill myself for asking, but, did Alec ever go good at… you know." She said, shrugging prosaically and pointing at Amy's stomach helplessly._

_For all answer Amy patted her round stomach and smiled in the way of a woman who was completely satisfied in _all_ aspects of her life._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**THE END (of Spellbound)**

(End of The Cloud City Trilogy)

THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYBODY WHO READ! YOU MADE MY DAYS AND PUSHED ME TOWARS FINISHING THIS!

(Sorry for the delay, got back from holiday)

LOVE ALWAYS,

CLAVIE!

Ps. James' Story An Autumn Affair is up right about now! Go check Fictionpress!


End file.
